


spaces

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, I'll add more tags later, Kinda, M/M, Normal Niall, Popstar Liam, normal harry, there's still one direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which liam is a popstar and niall is a normal fanboy. things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new story, aye?

Niall was crying and he didn't know why. It was more than likely because of the picture of the beautiful man that sat in front of him, but it could have also been the homework that sat untouched in his backpack. He shoved another handful of food in his mouth and cried some more.

It was nearly time for him to get to school, he knew it. Harry would be ringing for him anytime now. Niall picked up the picture of Liam off of his bed and sat it back down on the dresser where he should have been to begin with. He picked up his bag and left the house.

-

Niall was right, Harry was waiting for him. He was nearly at the point of stomping his feet, too. "I've been waiting for ages!" Harry cried, slinging his bag into Niall's stomach. "Why did you make me wait so long?"

"I'm only twenty minutes later than usual, don't worry," Niall huffed. Je was in his usual bad mood, and he would remain there until he got food. 

"Twenty minutes longer I had to stand with all these weirdos looking at me." Harry looked around to see if any of them were still staring. Niall snorted. "Do you know what it's like to be by yourself around here? They're like animals, I swear."

This time, Niall laughed out loud, but it wasn't for long. The jock of the school glared over at Niall, and the blonde immediately shut his mouth and looked down.

Harry wanted to stand up for his friend, but there was no use. He wouldn't be much help to Niall if he got himself pummeled to, now would he?

The bell rang before the jock could approach Niall, and he was sure everyone in the hall sighed in relief. It was Monday; no one wanted a fight.

"Tickets come out tomorrow," Harry sang in Niall's ear before skipping off.

-

Niall was in a slightly better mood at lunch, when he next saw Harry. "Are you only happy because I told you about tickets? You can come over to mine and help get them; Mum's letting me skip."

"D'you think she'd let me skip too?" Niall asked hopefully. They both moved up a step in line.

"Why would she not?" Harry snorted. "You stay over nearly all the time anyway. She reckons you might as well move in."

"I should ask my mum about that," Niall said thoughtfully. "Not." His mum was nearly always in a bad mood, and it was better to stay out of her path even when she was in a good one.

"Maybe she'd just tell you to move out and be done with it, you think?" Harry took his plate from the lunch lady with a dazzling smile. Niall was sure he saw her blush.

"I doubt it. I dunno why she makes me stick around, though. It'd just be easier if I left." Niall shrugged and smiled at the lady that gave him his food. She growled back and Niall whimpered.

"I think I could convince her," Harry said proudly. Niall's loud laugh boomed off the walls of the hallway, and many of the twelfth years glared at him.

"Harry, you can hardly convince the teachers you know the right answer. How can you convince my mum to let me move in with you?'' Niall asked with a quieter chuckle.

"Oh, Ms Horan, wouldn't you please let my mum and I take your son off of you? We promise he will be at no harm, and it will be at no cost to you!" Harry said in a smooth voice. It was the one that he used at the grocery store to get the checkout lady to use his mother's old coupons.

"I seriously doubt that will work," Niall muttered into his food. Harry slapped the back of his head, and then both boys were silent for the rest of lunch.

-

The rest of the day was it's usual blur of yawns and "Why do I need to know this?" Niall was ready to cry by the end of math, his last subject of the day. Harry was in his class, too, and the boy kept pointing at his watch and making odd faces at the teacher until Niall was nearly dying of laughter by the time the bell rang.

"Take me home, Harry," Niall gasped dramatically. He fell back into Harry's arms. Harry caught him (luckily) and put Niall back on his own two feet.

"I'll take you to my home, yes." Harry nodded. "But you won't be going back to yours. We need to ask Mum about the whole you moving in business."

"I thought you were joking?" Niall paled. He couldn't move in with Harry. as much as he loved the brunette, Niall just couldn't do it.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Harry looked at him with a straight face. "I want to get you out of that stupid house, Niall. It's horrible for you."

"My mum somewhat ignoring me isn't that bad," Niall muttered into his jacket sleeve. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of his car. "It's better than her acknowledging my existence."

"Niall," Harry said in a warning tone. 

"No, not like that!" Niall said quickly. "It's just... I dunno how to explain it."

"If she's doing what she did last time, I'll have her arrested." Harry spoke of the last time Niall had told him of any problems with his mother. At that point, she was calling Niall unspeakable things and pushing him into furniture. It hadn't gotten that bad yet, at least.

"It's not that bad. She just sends me to my room and stuff," Niall lied. He shivered. "Can you turn the heater up? I'm freezing my balls off."

Just like that, conversation went back to normal. Niall's mum was not spoken of again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took Niall back to his house, and Anne welcomed them with warm arms. She was one of those loving mothers that always hugged their kids after they came home from school. In this case, she hugged Niall too.

"And how were your days, boys?" Anne asked as soon as she let them go. "Do you want any snacks?"

"My day was okay." Harry smiled at his mum. "And I think I'm fine without the snack. Might ruin dinner. You always cook good stuff when Niall is here."

"I cook well every night, then. Niall is here nearly every night," Anne said smoothly. Niall giggled from his place in the doorway. Anne led the boys into the kitchen. "Niall, I'd assume you're up for a snack? You're always up for food."

Niall laughed loudly. "Do you have any cookies? I think cookies would suffice until dinner. That is, if I can stay."

"You're always welcome, Niall," Harry said before Anne could respond. "You practically live here anyway."

"True," Anne agreed before she set out to find the cookies for Niall. "Here you are!" she handed him an entire package. "Now, I'll be in my room until it's time for dinner. Please don't disturb me."

"We won't, Mum," Harry promised and kissed his mother on the cheek before grabbing Niall and rushing up to his room. "Can we do a check of everything we need for ticket sales?"

"Your mum has snacks," Niall informed. "I'll bring my phone and laptop."

"That leaves me with my phone, laptop, and iPad. Do you think Mum would pitch in some of her devices and help?" Harry asked. He counted off the electronics on his fingers. "That would make seven if she helps."

"I bet she would," Niall answered. "But let's not ask her now. Wait until dinner."

Harry nodded and laid down on his bed. "God, I'd like to meet them. I'd like to pet Louis' hair. Do you think it's as soft as it looks?" With that, Harry started ranting on about how perfect the angel that is Louis Tomlinson is, and Niall's thoughts drifted to Liam.

Niall wondered what he was doing, and if he was happy. Most people didn't realize that most fans aren't just obsessed with the boys' looks and voices. The fans have an underlying love for them.

Niall would like to watch Liam as he wakes up in the morning and see him as he falls asleep each night. He wanted to watch how Liam's eyes light up as he talks about something he loves. Niall wanted to watch his nose crinkle up as Liam laughed. 

It was the litttle things that made Niall love him.

-

After dinner, Niall had to go home. Home was a sad thought. Niall wasn't sure if he could even call it a home. Home is where the heart is, and his heart was with Liam. The place he had to go back to was merely a place to stay.

"Niall?" His mum screeched as he walked in the door. "Where have you been?"

"At Harry's, Ma," Niall sighed softly. "Just as I am every afternoon. Can I just go up to my room?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy!" Maura yelled. She swung at Niall with her hand. Luckily he ducked just in time to avoid being hit.

"Please, not tonight, Ma. I'm tired," Niall begged and walked backwards to his room. "Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Now!" She charged toward him, but Niall was younger and faster. He turned and sprinted back to his room. He slammed and locked the door. "Niall!"

"Tomorrow, Ma," Niall croaked. He slid his back down the door. Tears leaked down Niall's face. He wrists itched, but he refused to touch them.

Eventually, after minutes or maybe hours, Maura decided banging on the door was worthless and Niall wouldn't be coming out till morning, so she left. And Niall was left in his own thoughts.

What had he done to deserve this?

Niall dragged himself over to the bed and didn't even bother to pull his clothes off or shower. "Please save me, Liam," he whispered before crying himself to sleep.

-

Harry was at his house bright and early to pick Niall up. He banged on Niall's bedroom door so hard Maura was fuming, but she didn't yell. No one ever yelled at Harry. "Niall!" He groaned from behind the door. "Are you even awake yet?" 

"No!" Niall yelled back. He shoved his head into his wet pillow and tried to mute Harry's incessant knocking.

"Please get up! Tickets go up in two hours and you need to get ready and come over!" Harry continued with his knocking until finally Niall stood from his bed all too quickly and yanked the door open.

"What the hell? Harry just get in my room and don't make Ma any more mad at me that she already is!" Niall whispered harshly. He stepped aside to let Harry in.

"What do you mean she's mad at you?" Harry demanded as Niall shut the door. "What did she do?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Niall lied smoothly. "Just a bit of yelling's all. I'm going to get in the shower and I'll try to be fast."

"You better, or else I'm not getting you a ticket!" Harry threatened. It was a hollow threat, they both knew it.

"You wouldn't ever go to a concert by yourself," Niall shot back. He shut the bathroom door and began ridding himself of yesterday's clothes.

The water burned his skin as he stepped under it. Niall would probably look like a lobster when he got out, but he didn't care. The water was perfect.

He probably spent longer than Harry thought necessary in the shower, because within what felt like only a minute, banging erupted from the other side of the door.

"Niall!" Harry groaned. "Hurry!"

"Harry, I swear to god if you bang on my door one more time, I will chop your dick off!" Niall warned. He heard Harry laugh from the other side of the door, and the banging ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will most definitely not occur as often as they have this week. once again, this book is coming soon. but I really do appreciate your comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Niall managed to escape his mother and sprint out to Harry's car in his sweats. He didn't expect to do much more than try for tickets today. (In years past, it had been trying and failing for meet and greet tickets as well as concert tickets. They would then order shitty Chinese food and cry because they got neither.)

This year things would be much different. Niall was determined to make sure of that.

Harry was giggling about something when Niall climbed into the car. "What are you laughing at?" Niall asked as he looked back at his house. Maura stood in the window with a furious look on her face. He knew that he was in trouble when he came back home.

"Just a joke I heard on the radio," Harry said between giggles. "So, we're going tickets first, meet and greet ones, obviously, and then Mum is ordering take out. So basically exactly as it's been for the past three years." Harry had a little pout on his face, and Niall knew that he was being negative.

"Don't be so negative, Haz!" Niall scolded him. "It'll be different this year. I can feel it."

"I hope you're right, Nialler," Harry huffed as he began backing away from Niall's house. "I don't think I could take another year of rejection."

"We'll get them this year!"

-

Anne was waiting on the couch for them when they arrived just minutes later. She had her iPad and phone in her hand. "Tickets go on sale in thirty minutes!" She ushered the boys in. "Come on! We don't want to miss them again this year!"

Anne Styles was incredibly welcoming of both Harry and Niall. She accepted the fact that both boys were gay and had absolutely no interest for each other. Anne knew that the boys would rather focus on the most famous boyband at the time: One Direction. Instead of protesting the boys' obsession, as many mothers would, Anne decided to embrace it and help the boys whenever she could; even if that involved saying she was sick for a day and helping the boys try for concert tickets.

"We're in, Mum!" Harry laughed as his mother slapped his bottom to get him in the door before she shut it. "I've got all my things. Niall, do you have yours?"

"My phone and laptop!" Niall confirmed as he held up his bag proudly. "I packed last night to make sure I wouldn't forget anything."

"We would have been screwed if you did." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "So we'll just go ahead and get everything set up and get on the website, and then we'll get drinks, and by then it'll be nearly time, yeah?" He was panting nervously.

"It's going to be fine, Harry," Niall consoled him before Anne could. "It's going to be different this year, you watch!"

Harry just gave him a nervous look and moved from his place in the entry way to the living room. Niall shouldered his bag and followed him.

-

"It's time!" Anne squealed as she hurried the boys to the couch where all the stuff sat. "You all know how this works?"

"Yes, Mum!" Harry groaned. "We've done this before!"

"Just checking."

Niall sat down in front of his laptop and held his phone tightly in his hand. He needed to get this tickets. He needed to meet Liam. (Yes, Louis and Zayn were great and important too, but Niall needed to meet Liam.)

Tickets were to go on sale off of One Direction's website. The meet and greet pack was what Niall and Harry wanted. as the clock struck eleven, Niall refreshed the page on both his laptop and phone, and he saw that the meet and greet package was available. He clicked it quickly on both devices.

Niall changed the number of tickets to two and typed in Anne's credit card number. (Niall had insisted on paying for his ticket himself, but she wouldn't allow it.) Suddenly, the little note that the tickets had been purchased and a confirmation email would be sent immediately message popped up, and Niall screeched.

"I've got them!" He yelled. "Anne, please do the confirmation email and we've got them!" Niall watched as Anne quickly logged into her email.

"And, confirm!" She yelled as she clicked it. "You've done it! You've finally gotten the tickets, boys!"

Harry jumped up from his spot and hugged Niall tightly. "Thank you," He whispered in Niall's ear. "Oh my God, thank you so much!"

"Don't worry about it," Niall laughed. He felt tears of joy come to his eyes. "We're going to meet them, Haz."

"I know." Harry was crying, and Niall had a hard time believing it. Harry didn't cry very often. "I'm so happy, Niall."

"Please don't cry, Haz." Niall pulled back from Harry and looked into his eyes. "You're making me cry."

Anne stood back from the boys and watched their exchange. "I'm going to order take out," she announced, breaking their attention away from each other. "Why don't you two put in Fifa and wait on it to get here, yeah? Or you can go freak out on those twitter accounts I know you have." Anne winked at the two and walked into the kitchen.

Harry blushed as he put in Fifa. "At least we have personal accounts too, right?" He laughed nervously. "How did she even find out about those?"

"You probably left your laptop open again, Haz," Niall grabbed a controller from harry. "I bet I can beat your ass at Fifa!"

"You're on!" Harry yelled back.

The rest of the day was spent as any day would. Niall and Harry laughed and bet over Fifa and it seemed as if the tickets were erased from their minds. The thought was just sitting in the back of their head and would probably hit them fully on the day of the concert in three weeks, but for now, they fooled around like the two boys they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where i would like to say that i have never actually purchased concert tickets myself, so i have no clue how it actually goes!
> 
> this is my end of exams/happy holidays/900 wattpad followers present from me to you! i hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of the next three weeks, it seemed like the concert had been completely erased from Niall's mind. In a way, it had. His mother was being harsher than ever, constantly shouting and hitting at him. Lucky for Niall, Maura was smart enough to avoid his face.

The day before the concert, Harry was jumping around and screeching and getting thrown out of class repeatedly because he couldn't sit still. Most of the teachers looked like they wanted to strangle him. By the end of the day, Niall was still snorting back laughter.

"It isn't funny!" Harry whined. "Anxiety!"

"You say that, Haz," Niall answered. He finally couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, and he laughed for two minutes straight. "I'm anxious too, but you don't see me getting thrown out of class. What is your mum going to say?"

"Mum won't say anything because I am not telling her." Harry said firmly. "She'll be disappointed, and I don't like seeing my mum disappointed." Niall and Harry both got into harry's car. "Where am I taking you?"

"My house," Niall grumbled. "Mum wanted me home early today." That wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth, either. Maura didn't care when Niall was home; either way, she was going to scream at him and possibly throw some things. Niall figured it would be even worse seeing as he wouldn't be home tomorrow.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked suspciously. "You rarely ever go home before having dinner at mine."

Niall shrugged and tried to maintain a neutral face. "Like I said, Mum wanted me home."

Lucky for Niall, Harry didn't push it. Instead, he drove Niall to his house and said, "Remember I'm coming to get you at noon tomorrow!" Then he was gone.

Niall was hesitant to walk into his house. What would be waiting for him in there? Surely not what he wanted to see. Niall mentally painted a happy picture of his mum and dad and brother all waiting inside for him. Greg would be laughing about something their father said, and he would hug Niall as soon as he saw him in the doorway. Maura would be in the kitchen making food. Things would be as they had been in the past.

The picture erased itself as Niall walked through the door.

His mum was still there, of course. She was pacing in the living room, holding a kitchen knife in her hand. "Mum?" Niall asked softly as he walked in the door. The last thing Niall wanted was to startle his mum into throwing the knife.

"What, Niall?" Maura yelled in an exasperated tone. "Can't you see I'm doing something?!"

"I just wanted to know why you're holding a knife." He kept his voice soft. "Can I take it back to the kitchen? You're worrying me."

"I don't know, can you?" Maura sneered. "Can you even do anything besides cry and obsess over that stupid boy band? You'll never meet them, you know, and they could never love a piece of trash like you anyway."

Niall felt the tears well up in his eyes, but he refused to let his mum see them. She would only yell more insults if she did. Unsteadily, Niall wobbled his way back to his bedroom.

He didn't understand why his mother was so cruel. She had once been nice to him. They had once been a loving family. Then Niall's father died and Greg moved away. Somehow, it was Niall's fault.

It was Niall's fault his father died. He sobbed softly at the thought. He shouldn't have rushed to pick Niall up. It was Niall's fault.

-

Niall woke up on the floor the next morning. His head was pounding and he had a sour taste in his mouth, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Niall would be meeting Liam. He would be seeing Liam sing live.

He stood from the floor much too fast. Niall felt like he would throw up, so he rushed to the bathroom and did indeed throw up his lunch from the previous day.

It was ten in the morning, and Niall needed to get off of the bathroom floor and look for the perfect concert outfit. He knew that he should have done it weeks ago when Harry was shopping for his, but Niall, being the procrastinator he is, decided to wait.

He was kicking himself as he looked through his closet. Nothing seemed good enough to meet his boys in. It all looked too ugly or too old or too colorful. He finally settled on a large grey sweater and black skinny jeans.

Niall downed two pills for his headache before taking a shower. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice told him that it would be a good idea to break out some of his old anxiety meds and take those before the concert, but Niall decided against it. The anxiety pills made him dizzy and emotional, and most of the time they actually made his anxiety worse than it already was.

His hair smelled like peaches and his skin was soft and pink when Niall stepped out of the shower. He rubbed vanilla scented lotion everywhere, even a little behind his ears. Niall brushed his teeth three times and swore to himself that he wouldn't eat before the meet and greet.

Finally, Niall put on his clothes, fixed his hair, and put a bit of concealer over the small blemishes on his face. Harry would be knocking on his door any minute. Niall grabbed the little book that he had been working on for ages. He debated on if he really should do it or not.

Harry knocked loudly on his bedroom door. How did he even get in the house? Sighing to himself, Niall grabbed a pen and his phone before going to stop Harry from breaking his door down.

"I'm here!" Niall hissed as he saw Harry. Harry whistled.

''You clean up good, Nialler! What's the book for?"

Niall gave him a bright smile. "It's a little present for Liam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would have updated this earlier, but my excuse is that i've literally been babysitting for the past nine hours and have just gotten out of the shower (my hair is dripping all over my laptop - ew.)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! leave me some comments?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was silently jumping in his seat the entire way to London. It was only an hour drive, but that was much too long for Harry.

"Would you sit still?" Niall finally asked, exasperated. "You're driving me insane!"

"I can't sit still!" Harry whined. Niall wondered why he had let the curly haired boy drive. "I'm too excited! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited, you dolt!" Niall giggled. "I just have a better way of containing it, I suppose. It'll hit me when we get there."

"It better," Harry grumbled. "You better start spiffing yourself up. We're nearly there.''

Harry was correct; the traffic was getting heavier. When the had slowed to nearly a stop, Harry took his hands off the wheel and produced a hair brush from the console of the car. "What?" He asked when Niall gave him a funny look. "I need to look good!"

Niall sighed and shook his head at his friend. He grabbed his present for Liam and the pen from his bag. On the blank pages in the back of the book, Niall scribbled down his twitter name. It was worth a try to get a follow.

After nearly a half hour of traffic and struggling to get there, Harry pulled into a parking place. "Are you ready?" He asked excitedly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Niall whispered. He was nervous; what if Liam didn't even pay attention to him?

"Hey," Harry said, trying to get Niall's attention, "You'll take Liam's breath away, okay? You look stunning."

"Thank you," Niall whispered with a slight blush on his cheeks.

-

It was amazing how many people had meet and greet tickets. Niall figured that the boys must be tired afterward, but the fact that they still get out there and perform a concert amazed Niall.

Girls were everywhere, but that was to be expected. It looked like Harry and Niall were the only two boys in the line at the moment. They probably would be the only two boys in line at all. Most boys come with their girlfriends, if at all.

"I'm so freaking excited!" Harry screeched. He tried to jump to show his excitement, but he stumbled into the girl behind him and nearly fell into Niall.

"Don't make me drop my present!" Niall warned. "I have a CD in here!"

"Oh, hush up," Harry grinned. "What's on it? Your nudes?"

A girl in front of them choked.

Niall's cheeks flushed. "N-No! Just some of my favorite songs."

Harry smirked at him as if he didn't believe Niall. The two stood in silence and watched as several girls burst into tears right after their pictures were taken. "You aren't allowed to do that," Harry told Niall. "Look attractive in the picture, and look attractive afterward."

Niall let out a loud laugh and several people gave him glares. "Why does everyone always glare at me?" He muttered quietly. Harry just shrugged and pulled Niall forward in the line.

They were in the middle, but it was obvious that it would be a while before they got anywhere near the boys. If Niall hoped on Harry's back, he could just see the top of Zayn's hair. "Can you see them yet?" Harry whined.

"Just the top of Zayn's head!" Niall reported. Harry groaned.

"Can you get off of me then? You're heavy!" Niall felt a pang to his self-esteem, but he climbed off of Harry's back.

"And now we wait," Niall huffed.

-

It was nearly an hour later when Niall and Harry were at the front of the line. Harry was dancing around to the music they were playing over the speakers. Most girls were laughing at his excitement; some were even videoing him.

"Stop!" Niall laughed. They were next in line! Niall wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and clutched his present tightly. "We're next!"

Harry let out a squeal that could in no way be excused as manly. The girls behind them roared with laughter. Harry suddenly went solemn and blushed.

"Next!" A security guard yelled to get their attention. Niall pulled Harry from his embarrassed state and yanked him toward the boys.

"Hi!" Harry greeted excitedly. He smiled his most charming smile toward each of the boys. He stared at Louis a little longer than the rest. (Niall was pretty sure he saw Louis swoon a bit.)

"Hi," Niall greeted softly. Zayn was the first to look at him.

"Hey, love," Zayn answered warmly. "What's your name?"

"N-Niall." Niall still spoke quietly.

"What kind of present do you have, Niall?" Zayn was the only one that had even paid any attention to Niall; Liam and Louis were laughing at some joke that Harry told.

"It's for Liam." Niall knew his cheeks were flaming by now. Zayn was looking at him with an intense curiousity.

"Why don't we go take our picture, and I'll give your present to Liam?" Zayn suggested. Niall barely had time to nod before Zayn was speaking again. "Oi, mates! Let's get our picture and get on with this. We still have another fifty people to go through, at least."

Liam and Louis turned toward Zayn and nodded. They all headed toward the back drop, and Niall handed Zayn his present.

"3, 2, 1," the cameraman said in a bored tone. Niall leaned a bit into Liam (who had stood by his side. YES.) and smiled brightly. Then their time with the boys was over.

"I'll give it to him," Zayn promised Niall as he left. Niall smiled at him gratefully.

"So what were you and Zaynie talking about?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Niall.

"How you stole my man." The blonde pouted. He tried his best to look angry, and Harry's face looked shocked.

"Did I? Oh my god, I did. Niall, I am so sorry," Harry rushed. Niall gave him a confused look.

"I'm not mad, Haz," he explained. "I didn't get to give Liam my present, but whatever."

"Where is it?" Harry glanced down at Niall's hands to see that there was nothing there.

"Zayn said he'd give it to him." Niall's face flushed as he looked at the ground. Harry squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas! sadly i'll be sick for the holiday :(


	6. Chapter 6

"Liam!" Zayn hissed in the brunette boy's ear. Liam was busy talking to one of the other fans, trying to ignore the way Zayn had been glaring at him for the past ten minutes.

"What, Zayn?" Liam turned away from the fan at whisper harshly at Zayn. "Could this not wait until later? Have you not noticed how many fans we have to get through?"

"One of those guy fans, Niall, asked me to give this to you. He wanted to do it himself, but you and Louis were hung up on his friend." Zayn looked at Liam angrily. Liam wondered what had gotten him so mad. "Keep it. Don't throw this one away, okay?"

Liam just rolled his eyes and turned back to the fan.

-

The concert was insane. Niall sang his heart out and jumped up and down to see over the taller fans. He held up his and Harry's sign in hopes that one of the boys would see it. (He thought that he saw Liam look their way and stare at their sign, but it probably didn't happen.)

"That was wonderful," Harry sighed happily at they were walking out of the stadium. "I want to go back. Let's go back."

"I don't have money for another ticket," Niall laughed a bit. He really did want to go back, to see Liam again, but Niall knew there was no way he would be able to go back any time soon.

"Neither do I," Harry sighed again, but this time, it was a happy sigh. "That was the most fun I've had in ages. Do you think Zayn gave Liam your book?"

"I hope." Niall sighed too.

-

The book was still waiting for Liam when he exited the stage. He had laid it down on top of the couch in his dressing room, promising himself that he would look at it after the concert.

It was just a simple looking scrapbook with twenty or so pages. Liam flipped through the pages quickly, finding just a bunch of pictures of himself with small little notes beside them on every page. He decided that he would look at the book further when he got back to the hotel.

"Come on, Liam!" Louis yelled through the door. "It's time to leave!"

Liam groaned; he had been too distracted by the book to remember that he was supposed to take a shower. Now all he could do was change out of his concert clothes and be sweaty until he got back to the hotel.

"I'm coming, Lou!" He yelled back. Liam waited until he heard Louis' feet move away from the door to begin changing.

Liam would be lying if he said he remembered the boy that gave him the book. The only male fan he remembered was the tall one with curly hair that liked to dance and was infatuated with Louis. That boy certainly did not give Liam a book.

So who was the boy that gave him the book? Liam finished redressing himself and grabbed the book in his hand before exiting the dressing room. He was eager to look through the book in hopes that there would be a picture of the boy in there. The chances were slim, but Liam still hoped.

He didn't get to look at the book in the car because it was too dark. That, and he didn't want the wandering eyes of Louis and Zayn to see something that was meant for him. 

Instead of looking at the book when he first got back into his hotel room, Liam decided to take a shower. Once he was out, Liam shook out his hair and opened up the book.

The first few pages were simply just pictures with little comments by them like, "This was my favorite hair" or "You look really hot in this." Liam blushed his way through the first ten pages.

The next nine pages were pictures of Liam with longer notes by the side. Some explained things such as why they loved Liam; other notes explained how Liam saved them. Liam felt himself get teary eyed at the book.

The last page was simple. Nothing was written except for a twitter name. @Niall_Horan. Was that who had written this book? Niall. Niall was a nice name.

Liam quickly logged onto his twitter and searched for Niall. He followed the boy quickly and set down his phone. Maybe he would talk to the boy tomorrow.

-

Harry drove Niall back to his house. "Are you sure it's okay for you to be here so late at night?" Harry asked in a worried tone. He was worried about what Maura would do when Niall showed up so late at night.

"I'll be fine, Harry." Niall tried to keep his tone light, but in reality, he was just as worried as Harry. "It's my house. anyway, Mum wants me home."

"If you're sure." Harry parked the car and unlocked the doors. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Probably," Niall answered. "Mum would want me to."

"Why? You've just been at a concert and it's nearly eleven, Niall. There's no point in going!" Harry protested. Niall grabbed his bag from the floor and looked at Harry.

"It's fine, Haz. If you don't go, I'll be fine at school by myself tomorrow. I'll see you sometime." Niall stepped out of the car and shut the door before Harry could say another word.

Niall waited until Harry drove away before entering his house. The home was quiet and dark. Niall tip toed through the living room and slid his shoes off before walking up the stairs. Maura stood at the top of them, waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" She demanded in a sleepy tone.

"At a concert, Mum," Niall replied quietly. "Can I just go to bed?" 

Maura glared at him for a second before relenting. "Go to bed. I don't want to hear a word out of you. And remember, school tomorrow!"

Niall sighed quietly before walking into his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii. I worked on this update forever today, I'm sorry if it's short :( happy birthday to me!


	7. Chapter 7

Niall was the walking dead at school the next day. Maura had been sure to be banging around early the next morning, making sure to wake Niall up.

Harry hadn't shown up, meaning Niall was forced to face the day alone. It had been rough at first. His usual jocks shoved him around and Niall was sure he had a giant bruise on his stomach from where he was shoved into a corner.

Lunch was a disaster as well. People were shoving him out of line and pushing him to the ground. It was nearly the end of lunch before he got his food. School was always worse without Harry.

-

Niall didn't go to Harry's when he got home from school. Instead, he went home to face his mother. It was a scary thought, his mother. Especially after all the time he had spent away from home.

As usual, Niall seemed to sneak into his own home. He kicked his shoes off at the door and tried not to knock his bag into walls as he made his way to the stairs. And, as usual, his mother was standing at the top of them. Did she ever stand anywhere else?

"How was school?" Maura asked in a slightly angry tone.

"It was school, Mum." Niall balanced his weight on the bottom step. "Did you need something? Can I just go up to my room?"

"I-" Maura started to protest, but she stopped herself. "Yes, just go. Stay quiet until dinner."

His mum stepped out of the way and Niall walked up the stairs slowly. He turned and locked his bedroom door as he walked in. The first thing he did was throw his bag somewhere to be found on monday; the next was pull out his laptop.

Niall hadn't been on twitter since the afternoon of the concert. It wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done, ignoring twitter like that, but Niall had still done it.

He had nearly five hundred notifications when he got on. What had blown them up like that?

At the very bottom of his notifs, he had found it. Liam Payne had followed him.

-

Liam was wondering how someone that seemed so sad could have written such beautiful things about him.

He had searched through Niall's personal twitter, staring at pictures of the blonde and maybe saving a few to his phone. (If he did, who blamed him? Niall was beautiful.) He was then led to Niall's fan twitter. His personal was okay, but it was obvious that his fan account was where he really lived. Liam followed that account, too.

From the fan twitter, Liam learned a lot more about Niall. He learned about how sad Niall always was, and how much he loved Liam. It made Liam's heart ache, as Liam could tell how much Niall just wanted to be noticed. Niall wanted to be loved, and oddly enough, Liam wanted to be the person to love him.

-

Niall had barely been able to keep quiet like his mother had asked. He wanted to scream, to call Harry, to brag. But instead, he remained quiet, with silent tears streaming down his face.

He couldn't call Harry, because Harry would scream and make Niall scream. then Maura would come in and ask (maybe she would ask, maybe she would just start swinging) Niall why he was screaming, and what was he supposed to tell her? "Liam Payne followed me on twitter"? She would probably force Niall to delete his twitter.

So instead, Niall stayed quiet and went to his dms to send something to Liam. He tried his best to be calm as he typed.

hiiiiii! He typed excitedly. thank you so much for following!!!!! i love you so much!

Before Niall could think about adding anything much more stupid to his message, he sent his dm and waited. Would Liam actually answer him? He probably only followed him because that would be the polite thing to do.

"Niall!" Maura called from downstairs. "It's dinner time! Come on!"

Niall bit his lip and stared at his laptop. Unsteadily, he stood and opened his bedroom door. "I'm not hungry, Mum," he called down the stairs. "See you in the morning." Niall shut and locked his door and sat back down at his desk. Now that he was sure his mother would leave him alone for the rest of the night, Niall grabbed a pillow from his bed and screeched into it.

Maura was quiet from downstairs, so Niall assumed that she didn't hear him. Niall screeched into his pillow again.

Niall's laptop beeped, and he threw the pillow away from his face. Liam had actually answered him!

hiiiii. Liam had said. not to be odd or anything, but you were the boy that gave me the book, right? Another message came through: the one that zayn gave me. oh gosh, this sounds worse when i'm typing it.

Niall giggled a little bit as he typed out another reply nervously. yeah, that was me. erm, did you like it? It seemed odd to be asking that.

Liam's reply came almost immediately. Did he normally talk to fans like this? i did. a lot. i don't normally get books like that.

Niall had no idea how to respond. after a minute of thinking, he began typing again. was it too much?

no, no, it was perfect. i just feel like i need to get to know the boy that sent me this book. Was Liam flirting with him? so, niall horan, tell me about yourself.

Niall had to stop and scream into his pillow before he could respond. It was a quick scream, though; he didn't want Liam to get busy and not be able to answer again.

i'm eighteen. i'm irish. i like the color black and food. i want a pug. can't think of any other important information. Niall typed back quickly. It took another minute for Liam to respond.

fuck, i don't normally do this, but can i have your phone number?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii thank you for taking the time to read this horrible story. i've see/heard people complaining about how short my books are, and i am sorry for the shortness. i feel that if my stuff got any longer, it would just drag on and be horrible for everyone.
> 
> so, yeah
> 
> love you guys, happy new year!


	8. Chapter 8

Niall stared at his computer screen in shock. Was this really Liam Payne asking for his phone number? He didn't know how to respond. Did he just laugh it off, or did he actually send his number?

 _um, sure! xxx-xxx-xxxx text me, maybe?_ Niall tried to be flirty, but he was pretty sure that he failed at it.

 _most definitely!_ Liam replied immediately. _i've got to go now, but i promise that i'll text you as soon as possible. see you later, niall!_

 _byeeeeeee, liam!_ Niall typed sadly. He didn't want to see Liam leave, but he knew that he probably had to do something more important than talk to Niall.

Niall stood up from his laptop and walked into the bathroom. He locked the door.

-

Liam stared down at his phone with happiness. He had gotten Niall's number. He felt like laughing. He felt like screaming. He had gotten Niall's number!

The first thing he wanted to do was text Niall and ask him out on a date, but he really did need to go to the studio. He needed to get with Jamie and start on another song. He sighed sadly and slid his shoes on.

"To the studio I go," he muttered to himself.

-

The next morning, Niall woke up on the bathroom floor. It was saturday, so he didn't worry about it too much. Niall's head was pounding and his throat felt dry. He stumbled blindly out of the bathroom door and out of his room.

His mum wasn't standing at the top of the stairs (luckily) nor was she downstairs, so Niall figured she probably was gone. It was Saturday, after all.

Niall groaned as the light hit him harshly. He nearly ran into a wall trying to reach the cups to get himself a glass of water.

"Why do I feel like shit?" Niall muttered to himself. He avoided the medicine cabinet, and instead he just drank his cup of water and thought.

The water lessened his headache and soothed his throat. Would Liam really text him? Niall felt like rushing back upstairs and staring at his phone until it did something. He knew that wouldn't help anything though, so Niall stood back against the counter top and stared out the window.

He finished his glass of water and set the cup down in the sink. Niall cursed himself for not getting Liam's number; now he was just at the mercy of the older boy. All he could do was wait for Liam to text him now.

Niall turned around and walked back upstairs to go take a shower (and maybe wait for Liam to text him again).

-

Liam had no inspiration whatsoever, which was odd for him. Besides Louis, songs always came easiest for him. He had had enough heartbreak in his life to make songs come easy.

"So, what's up, man?" Jamie asked when he noticed Liam was having some trouble. "I've never seen you have this much trouble before."

"Just..." Liam trailed off. "I don't know. I'm just a bit caught up in some personal issues, I guess." He groaned. "What is wrong with me?"

Jamie grinned and pulled out a note pad. "Why don't you talk about it? Maybe we can get some song ideas!"

Liam laughed at his idea, but he went along with it anyway. "So the other day at one of our concerts, we were doing a meet and greet and this guy gave Zayn this book to give to me. The book was really sweet and heartfelt and... it was amazing. He left his twitter name in the back of the book and I followed and talked to him and he's amazing. I wanna ask him on a date, but I'm not sure how the media will react."

Jamie was furiously scribbling down Liam's story. "That is wonderful, Liam! I don't know how this is supposed to help us write a song, but you should really ask him out."

"But how?" Liam groaned. "I just did manage to get his number! How am I expected to ask him out? I've only even seen him like once!''

"Here's what you do." Jamie said as soon as he stopped writing. "First, you text this fellow and ask him out to lunch. Next, you take this song home and finish it. I'll see you next week, Liam!" Liam stared at him with an open mouth as Jamie grabbed his bag and left the studio.

Liam smiled to himself as he stared at the note pad song Jamie had started. this would work.

-

Niall was standing at his ceiling when his phone beeped. Immediately, he rolled over despite how bad his head was pounding to see who had texted him. It was an unknown number, and Niall crossed his fingers to hope that it was liam.

 _hey, niall! it's liam! i was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to lunch today? .x_ Niall screeched as soon as he saw it.

 _yeah, sure! just tell me when and where!_ Niall held back when it came to the kisses. He quickly sent the message and waited impatiently for Liam to text back. Niall stood from the bed and tried to find an outfit from his closet.

His phone beep several minutes later when he was trying to decide between two shirts. Niall rushed over to where his phone was sitting and checked his messages quickly.

 _say moe's on tenth at twelve thirty? if you're anywhere near there, anyway. if not, i'm sure we can find somewhere else!_ Niall bit his lip and glanced at the time. He had enough time to make the drive into London, right? It was only an hour drive, after all.

 _yeah, i think i can do that! i might be a bit late, though. i've got an hour drive into london. see you soon!_ Niall bid Liam farewell and put on one of the shirts that was laying on the bed.

He screeched happily again before rushing downstairs to his car.


	9. Chapter 9

Niall was running late. London traffic was being a bitch, and he was ready to bang his head against the steering wheel. He had already texted Liam and told him about traffic and being late, and Liam hadn't answered.

Niall groaned again. He was what would be a normal ten minute drive from Moe's, but it would probably be another twenty minutes before he got there.

He was wondering if he could just get out and run to the shop. Of course, he would need to get his car to the curb first. Niall groaned loudly again and turned on his blinker.

-

Liam looked down at the clock on his phone once more. Niall was supposed to meet him ten minutes ago. He knew that the traffic was bad, but where was Niall coming from?

The bell rang over the door, and a rather loud huffing noise filled the shop. Liam looked over and saw a blonde head bent over with his hands on his knees huffing.

"Sorry," the blonde wheezed as he looked around the shop. "Had to run here. Traffic was shit." He glanced around once more. "Liam?" He whispered as he caught eyes with the brunette.

"Niall?" Liam asked a bit louder. He got up from his place in the booth to walk over and hug the boy. "Hi, I'm Liam," he spoke as he hugged Niall tightly.

"Hi," Niall whispered as he hugged Liam back just as tightly. "I'm Niall."

Liam let go of Niall to smile at him brightly. He led the boy back over to the booth he had been sitting at. "So, order whatever you want. I'm paying."

"Liam, I can't let you do that," Niall blurted. "I'd rather just pay for myself." He had a worried look on his face. (Liam thought he looked really hot biting his lip.)

"Nope." Liam shook his head. "I'm paying, so you can get whatever you want. I invited you out, Niall; I'm paying."

Niall looked like he wanted to protest more, but he didn't. Instead he picked up the menu and began looking through it. "I've never actually eaten here before," Niall admitted softly. "What's good?"

"There's a sun dried tomato and mozzarella sandwich that is wonderful," Liam answered without even looking up from his menu. He did look up when Niall set down his menu.

"This is... awkward," Niall admitted. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit awkward."

"No, no, it's..." Liam didn't know quite how to finish his sentence, "I'm awkward too." They both let out little laughs at this.

"I've never been on a date before," Niall said quickly. "Um, unless this isn't a date. in which case, I can take back everything I just said."

"No, this is definitely a date. As long as you want it to be, that is." Niall laughed as Liam suddenly sounded awkward. "I just didn't know quite how to ask you out on a date considering we've only had one real conversation."

Niall suddenly looked worried again. "Shit, Liam, what if paps catch you? The world doesn't know about whatever this," he motioned between the two of them, "is."

"Don't worry about it," Liam consoled, even though Niall's worries made him worry a bit too. "I'll be able to come out to the world soon enough. Until then, as far as the media knows, we're just friends." Liam winked at Niall and watched as the blonde blushed.

-

Niall was jumping in his seat on the drive home. Liam had kissed him on the cheek as he left! He had hugged Niall extra tight when they first met! He had taken pictures of them together!

He screeched loudly in the car. Liam actually likes him! He had gone on blushy when Niall complimented his hair, and he smiled whenever Niall giggled. Niall could scream for joy, but he was sure he would get even more weird looks than he already was.

Liam had even told him that they could go on another date before he leaves the city! Niall had nearly cried in delight at that. He had immediately accepted the invitation and Liam said that they were leacing next week.

Niall was so excited the entire way home. Oh, he couldn't wait to tell Harry! He hadn't even told the curly haired boy that Liam had followed him; much less had he told him that he was going on a date with him! Harry would kill him when he found out.

(Then he would probably force Niall to introduce him to Louis.)

-

"Come in!" Harry called as Niall knocked on his bedroom door. "What's up, Niall? You never knock when you come in."

"Hey, Harry!" Niall greeted uneasily. "I knocked because I figured you'd probably kill me when I tell you."

"Niall..." Harry warned as he turned from his laptop. "Who did you kill?" His eyebrows were raised.

"So, funny story," Niall started quickly. "You remember that book I gave Zayn to give to Liam? Well, I kinda wrote my twitter name in the back and Liam kinda followed me on twitter. And, well, Liam kinda dm-ed me and we talked and we kinda went on a date today?" He laughed nervously as he finished.

"You what?" Harry asked in a shock tone.

"Harry, I really can't repeat that again," Niall answered sheepishly.

"I know what you said, just... why didn't you tell me?" Harry's tone was nearly distressed now. "I thought I was your best friend."

"You are!" Niall consoled. "It just all happened so fast, and Mum was grumpy so I couldn't call."

Harry looked at him angrily. "I still wish you would have texted me or something."

Niall just shrugged. "I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do?"

"You could talk about your date!" Harry exclaimed. He could see how excited Niall was over this date.

The dam seemed to break. "Oh Harry, it was wonderful! Liam hugged me so tight when we first saw each other, and he was so nice! He talked to me and laughed awkwardly and blushed and complimented me! He even kissed my cheek when I left!"

Harry watched his friend with a small smile. "That sounds lovely, Niall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special update! thank you guys for all the support i've gotten on this book! i really enjoy it! sorry if this chapter's shit, i've been really sad lately and it makes it hard to write


	10. Chapter 10

Niall was laying awkwardly in his room once again. He was the only one home, happily, but he didn't feel like leaving his room. Liam was in a studio somewhere and Harry was out being much happier without Niall by his side.

His ceiling was beginning to hurt his eyes. Niall needed to move. He needed to go eat or do something mildly productive (even if it was just lock himself in the bathroom and cry). Sighing quietly to himself, Niall wiped the dried tear tracks from his face and stood from his bed.

It seemed as if this had turned into his life. He moved from his bed to downstairs and back up to his bed. Niall needed a change.

He wanted to text Liam and ask if they could go out and do something (Niall really wanted to go ice skating), but Liam was in the studio and busy doing his job, so there was no chance he would want to go out anywhere with Niall.

So Niall stumbled down the stiars and sat on the counter top to stare out the kitchen window. Would it be worth it to go out? Would it be worth it to text Liam and ask if he wanted to go ice skating? Niall stared out the window at the small road and watched as several cars passed by. Maybe he sat there for a few minutes; maybe it was nearly an hour. Regardless, Niall slid off the counter and walked upstairs to get his phone.

Instead of heading back into the kitchen, Niall decided on a change of scenery and he sat in the living room. His phone still held absolutely no messages.

hey, li! i was wondering if maybe when you got off, you'd like to go ice skating with me or something? Niall typed his message out quickly and sent It without a second thought.

He made sure his phone was on silent before he flipped over his phone and set it face down on the table. Niall then turned on the tv and decided to distract himself by turning on the Harry Potter marathon.

He was nearly through the fourth movie when Niall decided to turn his phone over to see if he had any messages from Liam. He had none.

-

Liam was in the studio. Songs had recently become a bit harder than normal for him to write. So he had brought Louis with him to help him write. It had been a while since he had seen the boy (like, three days. but when you're in a band together, that seems like a rather long time.), and quite frankly, he missed the boy's humor.

"So what's been going on, Leemo?" Louis asked as he settled into his chair with a pad of paper. "Anything good going on in your life in the past thre days?"

"I went on a date," Liam admitted shyly.

"Really?" Louis leaned out of his seat toward Liam. "With who?"

"It was a lad. His name is Niall, and he's a fan. He's really cute." Liam looked down at his hands with a small smile on his face. (Louis' jaw nearly fell from his face. Liam never blushed.)

"Well? Have you talked to the lad since the date?" Louis pressed. Liam shook his head. "Call him! Text him! Or better yet, check your phone to see if he's texted you!"

"I doubt it." Liam shook his head. "Niall's a bit shy."

"I don't see any reason why you shouldn't at least check to see if he's messaged you." Louis shrugged. "You check or I will myself."

Sighing, Liam pulled out his phone and checked to see if he had any messages. he did indeed have one message from Niall. It asked Liam whether or not he would like to go ice skating after he got out of the studio.

"He asked me if I want to ice skating," Liam told Louis with a grin. Then he panicked. "What do I say?"

"You say you'll be out of the studio in an hour and a half and you'll meet him there." Louis deadpanned. "You aren't getting out of this. I don't care if I have to drop you off and force you to stay there. It's been a while since you went on a date, Liam."

Liam looked into louis stern eyes and sighed. He lifted up his phone and sent Niall a quick text back. i'll meet you at the rink in an hour and a half. me and lou gotta finish up some stuff at the studio.

He gave Louis a grin as he sent the message. "All good?" Louis asked. Liam nodded.

"I'll be meeting him in an hour and a half."

"Good." Louis settled back into his chair. "Now. These songs."

-

Niall sat in his car in front of the ice skating rink. It was nearly a half hour before Liam would be arriving, and Niall was nervous.

He wanted to get out of the car and make a couple rounds on the rink before Liam got there. Few people were at the rink at this time of day. Pulling his beanie tighter on his head, Niall grabbed his wallet and got out of the car.

Niall paid for two people at the counter, got his and Liam's tickets, and went to get his own skates. He tied the skates tightly on his feet and stepped out onto the rink.

Ice skating was one of the few things that Niall felt like he was good at. He spun and twirled and made plenty of rounds to try and fill in the space between when he got there and when Liam was to arrive.

It took three and a half hours for Liam to arrive. Niall was cold and pissed off and ready to leave by the time Liam was rushing into the rink.

"Niall, I am so sorry..." Niall was the only one in the rink when Liam rushed in.

"Save it," Niall muttered as he skated past Liam. He shoved the boy's ticket into his chest as he skated out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this did not at all end up how i meant for it to. i am very cold and sad and pissed off. please comment. i love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Niall didn't bother calling Harry. He just drove himself back home and tried not to let the tears leak down his face.

"And where have you been?" Maura shouted as Niall attempted to sneak into the house. "You were gone when I got home."

"Nowhere, Mum," Niall sighed as he scrubbed at his cheeks. "Can I just go up to my room?" He attempted to push past his mother because he really didn't feel like talking about this tonight. He just wanted to go lock himself in his bathroom and cry and maybe find the last place he put his razor.

"I'm so fucking tired of your attitude, fag!" Maura growled. As Niall tried to step back her again, she grabbed at the collar of his shirt and slapped Niall across the face.

Niall gasped as her hand connected with his cheek. "Mum!" He gasped. "Please, no!" It had been so long since she had slapped him around, and he really didn't need this tonight. "Please, my night has already been horrible."

"Why?" Maura laughed as she twisted the collar of Niall's shirt. "Why was your day so incredibly shitty?" She shoved Niall down to the ground and kicked hard into Niall's stomach.

"Please, no, Mum," Niall cried. Tears of pain were leaking down from his face. "I'll be good. I'll be good, Mummy, I promise. I'll be a good boy."

His mother gave him a look of hatred that Niall had never see before. "Go to your room, Niall," she finally surrendered. "I don't want to see your face again."

Niall shakily pulled himself from the floor as soon as his mother left the room. He stood in a hunched over position and wiped the tears from his face. What has he done to deserve this?

All he really wanted was to text Liam and ask the man to come cuddle him (and maybe kiss his stomach better), but Liam was off doing better things and completely forgetting about Niall and all the trouble the he had caused.

Speaking of Liam, Niall's phone was vibrating in his pocket, and he had a feeling it was the other boy. It was probably just him coming up with excuses as to why he couldn't be bothered to show up on time for their date.

There was no point in wiping the tears from his eyes at this point, because they continued to pour down his face as Niall walked up the stairs.

-

Liam stared down at his phone as he hoped Niall would call him back, answer, yell at him, or at least do something. He couldn't handle Niall just ignoring him. He couldn't handle not knowing whether Niall got home okay or something.

can you at least text me if you got home okay or something? Liam pleaded over text. He waited nearly ten minutes, just staring at his phone, for Niall's response.

i'm fine. Niall's response was curt. Liam breathed out a sigh of relief. At least he knew that Niall was alright.

i'm really sorry. please call me? Liam begged. Niall didn't respond.

-

The next three days were torture for Niall. Maura had locked him in his room and wouldn't let him out for meals. He had nearly cried himself out, and he had an aching for Liam.

On Thursday of that week, Maura unlocked Niall's door at let him out. By that time, his bruises had nearly faded, and it was time for him to go to school again. Granted, he should have been at school three days ago, but he suspected that Maura had kept him in for the fact that he had bruises across his cheek.

That morning, Niall picked himself up off the bed and, per usual, checked the door to see if it was locked. When he saw that it wasn't, he took it as a sign that it was time for him to go back to school. Niall took a quick shower and threw on the first clothes he found.

His sweater covered his hands as he reached down to pick up his bag. Niall wiped underneath his eyes and pushed his hair flat against his head. he decided then that maybe it would be better for him to walk to school instead of driving. He was less likely to try and end things if he walked.

Niall avoided his mother as he walked downstairs and grabbed an apple before leaving. He was careful not to slam the door (like he wanted to) as he left. He didn't need his mother any more mad at him.

Harry was bouncing around like usual when Niall arrived at school. "Hey, Nialler!" He greeted, moving to hug Niall. When the blonde moved away, he frowned. "What's up? Why haven't you been at school?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," Niall muttered as he pushed past Harry to his locker.

"C'mon, Niall!" Harry whined. "How about Liam, how is he?" Niall looked at his friend with a look of disbelief. Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Liam is shit, that's how he is." Niall's tone was hostile, and Harry looked shocked.

"What happened?" Harry tried to sound concerned, but he was too taken aback by Niall's sudden hostility. "Are you okay?"

Niall shook his head and looked at the ground. "I'm fine," he whispered to himself. Maybe if I keep telling myself I'm fine I'll actually be fine.

"Please don't shut me out, Niall," Harry begged softly. "You know what happened last time, please don't let it happen again."

"I'm not shutting you out," Niall muttered. "I told you, I'm fine!" He forcefully grabbed his books from his locker and slammed it shut, nearly slamming his thumb in the door in the process.

Niall stomped his way toward his class and watched as people glared at him. He ducked his head down more and hoped no one would decide to bother him that day.

Harry watched his friend stomp down the hall and cower away from anyone that got near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this! i feel like it's been F O R E V E R since i updated. has it? anyway, please leave your thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12

Niall avoided Harry for the rest of the day. He knew what he was doing; he was shutting his best friend out and completely shutting himself down, just like he did last time. He didn't want to shut himself down again, but he couldn't help it.

"Niall, please," Harry begged again as Niall started walking through the doors of the school. "Please, don't shut me out. Just tell me what's wrong, I can help!"

"You can't help, Harry," Niall spat. "Please, just leave me alone."

Harry looked stunned as Niall stomped out of the school yard and down the road to his house.

-

Liam found himself staring at his phone yet again. They were recording songs today, and Liam had finished his time in the studio. While he waited for the other boys to finish, Liam spent his time watching his phone and texting niall.

 _please text me back. i want to see you. i need to explain myself._ Liam sent quickly. At this point, he didn't care how desperate he seemed. He just wanted Niall to say something. He would rather the blonde call him to scream at him then the silence that seemed suffocating.

Once again, Niall didn't respond. Liam leaned over into the couch cusions and screamed. He screamed for every last problem he had; he screamed for how much he had screwed things over with Niall.

"Okay, so what's up with you?" Louis asked as he walked out of the booth. "You seem kinda miserable."

"I am miserable," Liam groaned. "I screwed things up with Niall."

"How?" Louis asked. he sat down on the couch and scooted closer to Liam. "You left at the time you were supposed to, and you made it over there. How exactly did you screw things up?"

"I don't know. I spent an hour and a half here, like I said I would. Next thing I knew I was three hours late and Niall had already paid for my ticket in. He just kinda shoved the ticket into my chest and left. I feel horrible, Lou."

"You should. That was a right asshole move," Louis said honestly. How exactly did you blow off three hours?" The smaller brunette's eyebrows were raised as he looked at Liam suspciously.

"Um, I kinda went to a pub," Liam whispered.

"You did what?!" Louis shouted. "How could you, before a date?"

"I thought just a drink would loosen me up. but then I got to talking with the bar tender, and before I knew it it was three hours later and I was late."

"You're an asshole." Louis muttered. "I'll help you get Niall back, though." Liam breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're the best, lou."

-

As soon as Niall got home, Maura locked him away in his room again. This time, though, she handed him a bowl of soggy cereal as he was shoved into his room.

Tears escaped his eyes again as he heard the lock flip. This was one of the times that Niall just desperately wanted someone to cuddle him; he wanted someone to tell him everything would be okay. Silently, Niall cried into his cereal.

He wanted Liam. He wanted Liam so badly, but he didn't want to admit it. Liam had hurt him so badly. Niall didn't want to forgive him so easily.

Niall placed the bowl of cereal down on his dresser and continued sobbing. He sobbed for everything, just as he had for the past three days. Was it so much to ask for someone to care about him? All Niall really had was Harry, who was probably getting incredibly tired of his shit and would drop Niall any day now.

Niall cried for Harry, too.

He shoved his head back down into his pillow and sobbed loudly. Niall fell asleep like that.

-

Liam really didn't have a plan. He didn't know where Niall lived, he didn't know anything about the boy. All he knew that his name was Niall and that the blonde has sad most of the time.

So Liam wasn't exactly sure how he could possibly find Niall. The blonde wasn't answering his phone. Liam was now driving his way out of London and trying to call Niall. He hoped the boy might answer his phone eventually.

"Hey, Niall," Liam greeted as he ran into Niall's voicemail once again. "It's Liam again. Can you tell me where you live, or if you can at least meet me somewhere? I want to talk to you, please. I really need to explain what happened. I'm really want to make it up to you." Sighing heavily, Liam ended the call.

He continued to drive out into the suburbs of London. He knew that Niall lived at least an hour out of the city, so that's where he drove. Liam wished things could have been at bit easier.

Liam picked up his phone from the seat beside him once again and dialed Niall's number. (Somehow, he had memorized it.) This time, though, something shocking happened.

"H-Hello?" A small voice whispered from the phone.

"Niall?" Liam whispered back.

"Why did you call me, Liam?" Niall's voice was soft, and it was like music to Liam's ears.

"I just... I'm about an hour out of London and I want to see you. Can you give me directions to your house or somewhere you can meet me?" Liam begged. All he wanted was to see Niall.

Niall made a small noise into the phone and whispered his address softly.

"I know where that is," Liam answered in the same tone. "I'll be there in like ten minutes, okay?"

In the ten minutes, Liam found out that it was a park. The sun was going down behind the trees, and Liam spotted Niall sitting on a swing set.

"Hey, Liam," Niall greeted softly.

"Hi, Niall." Liam walked over and sat down on the swing beside him. "I'm really sorry."

"It's over and done with now." Niall didn't look up as he spoke.

"I'm still sorry. God, I was such an asshole, Niall. I can't really expect you to forgive me so easily." Liam scrubbed at his cold cheeks, trying to warm them up.

"Doesn't matter." Niall shrugged.

"It should."

"It doesn't because I love you, okay?" Niall whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Niall's whisper hung in the air for a few minutes before Liam answered him.

"You love me?" Liam whispered back. His cheeks were flushed.

Niall did nothing but nod. He looked ashamed that his words had come out. Liam wanted to grab his face and kiss the saddness off his face.

Liam stared at Niall for another few minutes. "How do you know?" He finally asked. Niall shrugged his shoulders.

"Liam, I've been a fan of you for the past three years. You've always been my favorite. It didn't take me very long to figure out I loved you. Seeing you here in front of me, it just makes things a hundred times more intense." Niall was looking down at his lap as he spoke. He didn't want to meet Liam's eyes.

Liam lifted Niall's chin up from his lap. "Please let me see your eyes," Liam said softly.

Niall looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it all to just fall out like that," Niall whispered. "Are you mad at me?"

Liam didn't notice that he was slowly leaning closer to Niall. "How could I ever be mad at you?" He whispered back. Liam's hand found it's way to Niall's cheek. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. Liam connected their lips.

Niall whimpered a bit at the feeling of Liam's lips on his. The kiss was short, as neither of them took the initiative to move their lips. Liam kept his forehead against Niall's as he pulled away.

"Was that too much?" Liam spoke softly. His breath fanned across Niall's face. Niall removed his forehead from Liam's and shook his head.

"I love you," Niall breathed. "Can you take me home? My mum's going to get mad if she finds out that I'm not home." Liam watched as Niall flinched a bit at the thought of his mother. The brunette wondered why.

"I think I might love you too, Niall." Liam placed a quick kiss on Niall's lips once more. "Yeah, I'll take you home. Maybe I can come see you some other time, yeah?"

"That would be amazing."

-

When niall got back home, he still had to sneak back in. But this time as he walked through the front door, a smile was spread across his face and his cheeks were blushed. He tried to make it look as if he wasn't sneaking in if Liam were still watching.

Niall shut the door softly and actually made it upstairs without his mother appearing out of nowhere. When he was back inside the safety of his room, Niall collapsed onto his bed with a bright smile still stuck on his face.

"He loves me," Niall whispered into his pillow. "Liam Payne actually loves me."

That was a nice thought to sleep on.

-

Niall was bit more inspired when he woke up the next morning. He knew that somehow he needed to make up with Harry. He had been a right asshole to his friend, but how was he supposed to make it up?

He checked his phone quickly, not really expecting to have any messages from anyone. He was pleasantly surprised when he had a message from Liam.

 _hello, babeeeee. just thought i'd wish you a good morning! i hope you have a good day at school, or work, or wherever you're going. maybe we can see each other this weekend? three weeks to tour, and i have something to give you! i love you, ni <3_ It was far too early for Niall to be blushing and giggling like he was, but he genuinely couldn't help it.

 _hey, li. good morning to you too! i hope you have a good day as well. this weekend would be great. love you too, lili! .xx_ Niall sent his message back quickly. He grinned and headed into his bathroom to start the day.

When he was finished, Niall put on one of his many large sweaters and a pair of skinny jeans. He grabbed his phone from the table and made his way downstairs.

His mother was sitting at the kitchen table sipping at a cup of coffee. "Bye, Mum," he said softly as he walked to the door.

His mother made a noise that could have been a farewell as Niall left. He walked to school as usual; Niall was simply too cheep to pay for gas.

The air was cold. Niall figured it would only be another week before it would be too cold to walk and he would need to drive. Stupid English weather.

"Hey, Niall," Harry greeted softly as Niall walked through the doors. "How are you this morning?"

"Hi, Harry," Niall said just as softly. "I'm sorry about these past few days. I've been a right ass with you."

"It's okay." Harry shrugged and led Niall over to his locker. "I know how you get when your sad. But what happened?"

"It was stupid. I had a date with Liam a few days ago, and he was three hours late. I freaked out and ran. It was just a bit of a misunderstanding. Liam came to the park yesterday and apologized." Liam looked down and blushed. "He even said he loved me."

"Really?" Harry gasped. "He loves you?"

Niall nodded vigorously. "And we're meeting again this weekend. He said he had something to give me."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the bell stopped him. "Guess we need to go to class now," Harry giggled. Niall nodded happily.

"I guess so," he agreed.

-

"So did you clear everything up with Niall?" Louis asked as soon as Liam stepped into the studio. "Oh please say you did!"

"I did," Liam smiled softly. "He loves me, Lou. He actually loves me."

Louis wrapped his arms around Liam tightly. "Of course he loves you, Li. Don't you know how hard it is not to love you?"

Liam chuckled as he embraced Louis back. "Thanks, Lou."

"As long as you set me up with someone, now," Louis murmured in his ear.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week was horrible. It was nice, having Harry by his side again, but the bullies were worse than ever. He had multiple bruises across his stomach and chest. All he was really looking forward to was seeing Liam the next day.

"Aren't you seeing Liam again this weekend?" Harry asked as he drove Niall home from school. "Can you come to mine this weekend, please? It's been a while since you came over." Harry pouted. "I can drive you to wherever you're meeting Liam!"

"I dunno." Niall shrugged. "Mum probably wants me home. You can drive me and I can ask, though?" The blonde bit his lip and hoped that maybe his mum would let him off easy.

Harry squealed excitedly and sped up at bit to get to Niall's house faster. (It wasn't like it was a long drive anyway. They were there in nearly a minute.) "Go, quick!" Harry urged. "And bring a bag of stuff. Something nice for Liam!"

Niall nodded, grabbed his school stuff, and got out of the car. He jogged up the steps to his house and opened the door softly.

"Mum?" Niall asked softly. He called a bit louder, "Mum?"

"What do you want, Niall?" Maura came stomping out of the kitchen. "What?" She looked him straight in the eyes as she waved her wooden spoon around, trying to catch his attention.

"Can I spend the night with Harry? Or rather, the weekend with Harry?" Niall asked quietly. He backed into a wall and nearly cried when he realized he didn't have any room to run.

Maura hummed and walked over to Niall, who was cowering against the wall. She slapped the spoon against the palm of her hand, thinking. "What's in it for me?"

"You don't have to worry about me until Monday?" Niall whispered weakly. Maura walked closer.

"I could just as easily attain that by locking you in your room." She raised an eyebrow. "Any better reason?"

"Harry is my only friend and he wants to take me off your hands?"

Maura shook her head and hit Niall hard with the spoon. "Go gather your things for the weekend. I want you out in ten minutes."

Niall nodded vigorously and ran past his mother to the stairs. He grabbed a medium sized duffel bag and grabbed a fairly nice outfit, some sweats, and a pair of pjs. That would be okay for the weekend, right?

It had only been a few minutes when Niall had finished grabbing his bathroom stuff and was heading out the door. "Bye, Mum!" He whispered loudly toward the kitchen. He didn't hear anything in reply.

"Well, it took you long enough," Harry grumbled as Niall got back into the car.

"Mum troubles." Was Niall's only response.

"To mine then?"

"To yours."

-

Anne was always quick to welcome Harry home. This time, she acted as if it was completely normal when Niall walked in behind him. "Niall, are you staying the weekend? It would be lovely if you did; it's been a while since you've stayed over!"

Niall nodded with a small smile on his face. "Of course I am, Anne. I could never just stay over here for one night!" He giggled a little bit to make everything seem more believable.

Anne laughed and hit Niall's shoulder lightly. It took everything Niall had to not to flinch away from her. Instead, he put a bright smile on his face and moved closer to Harry.

"So what do you want to do until dinner?" Harry asked brightly. "Wanna just go up and fuck around?"

Niall laughed and nodded. He headed up the stairs behind Harry with his phone in his hands. "What exactly are we doing?" He asked when he got up to Harry's room. Harry shut the door behind him.

"Told you." Harry shrugged. "We're just fucking around. Have you talked to Liam today?"

"Nah." Niall shook his head. "He had some sort of signing. I figured he'd probably be busy all day and I didn't want to bother him."

"Text him now!" Harry demanded.

Just as Niall picked up his phone to text Liam, his phone beeped with a message from the boy. hey, love. i know this might be a bit odd and sudden, but do you have any friends that are bisexual/gay? louis here wants a date...

Niall looked up at Harry with eager eyes. The curly haired boy was looking down at his phone and paying no attention to Niall. yeah, my friend harry. he's gay. so louis wants a date? you could bring him along tomorrow. harry's driving me up there anyway... we could just ditch them or something

that's actually a great idea... i'll drag him along. remember to wear something casually nice tomorrow! love you baby boy .x Liam sent back quickly. Niall smiled brightly and looked up at Harry.

love you too .x "Harry guess what?" Niall asked excitedly. Harry looked up from his phone and smacked his gum. (Where had he gotten that?)

"What?"

"I got you a date." The blonde wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry just snorted. "With who? And when?"

"Tomorrow." Niall grinned mischievously. "With Louis fucking Tomlinson."

Harry screamed.

"You what?" He shouted. "How? What?"

"Liam texted me just now and said louis wanted a date. I offered you up. So tomorrow, you're going to drive me up to meet Liam and then you're going on a date, okay?"

"Okay," Harry mumbled with a grin on his face.

-

"So did you ask?" Louis asked excitedly. Liam laughed at him.

"Yeah, I asked. Tomorrow you'll be going on a date with his friend Harry. I'll drive you to where we're going and then you'll leave with Harry. Sound good enough?" Liam asked. Louis nodded excitedly.

"Oh, I'm so excited! It's been forever since I've had a date! I need to tell zayn!" Louis rushed from Liam's flat.

"Well, that was easy," Liam murmured to himself. He laughed a little bit and settled his head back into the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm fucking horrible at updating. i'm very sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Niall bounced out of bed and woken Harry up excitedly. "Harry!" He yelled as he jumped on Harry's bed. "You've got to get up! Our dates are at noon!"

Harry groaned and burrowed himself down into the pillows. "Leave me alone, Niall." He swatted at the boy's legs and tried to knock him off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," Niall said quickly. He climbed down from the bed before Harry could knock him off. "You better have both eyes open when I get out."

When Niall came back out with soaking, shaggy hair and damp skin, Harry was still buried under the blankets with little snores escaping from his mouth. "Harry!" Niall shouted, slapping his cheek lightly. "It's time for you to get up! I will drag you into the shower!"

Harry groaned and cuddled further into the pillow again. "Go 'way!"

"Haz, if you want your date with Louis, you'll get your ass out of bed. Otherwise, I'll drive myself to London and be sure to never come back," Niall threatened. "Get up, or you might make your favorite celebrity cry."

This time, Harry did sit up sleepily in bed. "Make him cry?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What?"

"Liam said he was really excited," Niall said slowly, trying to get it through Harry's head. "It would be a shame for you to miss it."

"I'll get up!" Harry climbed out of bed far too fast. He stumbled and nearly fell into Niall. "Head rush," he mumbled and walked quickly into the bathroom. Niall giggled to himself.

He walked over to the duffel bag he packed and began pulling out the clothes he brought for his date with Liam. They were casually nice, just like Liam had told him to bring.

"I hope he likes this," Niall murmured, smoothing his shirt down. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since Harry left for the shower, so Niall walked over and banged on the door. "Hurry up, you tosser! I need you to do my hair!"

"I'm hurrying!" Harry yelled back. Niall listened as the water shut off, and he backed away from the door.

"What should I wear?" Harry asked as he walked out of the bathroom. He shook his hair out like a dog would. The towel was low on his hips.

"Probably something casual and nice like I am. And do your hair up nice. Speaking of hair, will you do mine?" Niall asked, bouncing on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Go brush your teeth and I will," Harry promised. "But help me pick something out first."

Niall walked over to Harry's closet and pulled out of pair of his ever famous black skinny jeans. "Are these in any good condition?" He wondered. He checked all the pockets and the knees. "Yep, these will be good." He threw them over to Harry. "Now, you need a shirt that won't show very much cleavage."

Harry whined. "Why not!"

"Because it's a first date, Harry," Niall scolded. "That's third date stuff!"

Harry laughed along with Niall and put on the clothes that the blonde picked out. "Let's go brush our teeth and then I'll do your hair for you." Harry shoved Niall toward the bathroom. Niall squealed gleefully and skipped into the bathroom.

He was so excited that he was going to see Liam today. Niall knew that he needed to use his time wisely; it might be the last time he saw Liam for months. Niall knew the schedule. There would only be one more concert in London in three days, and then the boys would be jetted off to Sweden before Niall could blink.

"You okay?" Harry asked, shoving Niall's shoulder with his. "You've been zoned out for the past minute. You nearly got toothpaste on your clothes."

"Yeah," Niall murmured distractedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit distracted." He continued brushing his teeth. Harry gave him a concerned look, but he said nothng else.

Harry grabbed the hair gel that he kept specifically for Niall from under his counter. "You're seventeen, and you still can't do your own hair," Harry tutted playfully.

"I can!" Niall protested. "It just doesn't look good. Besides, you're Harry so you should obviously be able to do hair!" Harry laughed loudly and began brushing through Niall's hair.

"I guess you're right," he muttered. things were quiet for the next ten minutes while Harry fixed Niall's hair. "Is it nearly time to leave?"

Niall looked at his clock and nodded. "We might as well leave now. Better be a few minutes early than a few minutes late." Harry nodded and stumbled around the room trying to find his car keys.

"Here they are!" Harry exclaimed, nearly throwing the keys behind him in excitement. "Let's go."

Niall skipped out of the room with Harry close behind him. "I'm so excited!" Niall screeched. Harry just laughed from behind him. "Aren't you excited? You're going on a date with Louis Tomlinson!"

"Of course I'm excited!" Harry laughed. "I'm just a bit more put together."

Niall pouted at Harry's words. "I'm just really, really excited! I just hope his date works out better than the first one."

"It will," Harry promised. "Liam'll do better this time."

"Oh, I can't believe you're going on a date with Louis!" Niall squealed again. "You're going to be a beautiful couple, I know it!"

"Calm down, bud," Harry patted Niall's hair as he started the car. "It's just the first date. We'll see how things go."

"If they don't go well, I might just slap Louis across the face," Niall admitted. "Who wouldn't like you? You've got the curly hair, nice cleavage, and long legs. He'd have to be a right bore not to like you, and Louis motherfucking Tomlinson is not a right bore."

Harry laughed again. "I guess you're right. but whether or not he likes me, I suppose we'll see."

"If he doesn't I'll slap him," Niall warned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just going to get a snack cake and cry a little. i hope you like this


	16. Chapter 16

The four boys met at a park. "Why did you guys pick here?" Harry wondered as he parked across the street.

"Liam figured that we could just park and walk." Niall shrugged. "Let's get out, I'm excited!"

Niall immediately climbed out of the car and slammed the door. Harry laughed at the blonde's excitement.

Harry followed Niall across the road to the park. From there, he sat down on the first bench that he saw. hHarry sat down next to him. "We've just got a few more minutes until noon." Niall was bouncing up and down on the bench.

"You look like a little bunny," Harry laughed. "Please stop, people are staring."

"I don't care!" Niall giggled. "Let them stare."

"Hey, Niall," A voice said brightly from in front of them.

"Liam?" Niall gasped, looking up. He stood from the bench so quickly that he nearly got a headrush and jumped up into Liam's arms. "Hi," he whispered, kissing Liam's lips softly. "Sorry, I'm excited."

"It's adorable," Liam whispered back as he kissed Niall too. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Niall pecked the man's lips again. He climbed down off of Liam and turned to Harry. "Well, guys, this is where we leave you. I hope you guys have fun!" Niall walked over to Harry and quickly pecked his cheek. "See you later, Haz. Are you still going to drive me home?"

"Ah, I think I'll be taking you home, love," Liam spoke from behind him. "Harry can drive Lou back to his flat?" He looked at Harry questionably.

"I can do that," Harry said meekly.

"Bye, Haz!" Niall exclaimed, giving harry a quick hug. "Hope you have fun!"

Liam grabbed Niall's hand and pulled them away from their friends. "God, I hope they work out. Lou's been aching for a date ever since he was able to breakup with Eleanor."

"Haz is so in love with Lou." Niall giggled. "Of course, he needs to get to know him, but I think it'll work out. I hope it will work out."

"It'll work out," Liam assured him. "Where would you like to go? There's a nice little Italian place around the corner from here." He took Niall's cold hand in his warm one.

"Italian sounds really good," Niall murmured. He leaned into Liam's arm. "Did you get hotter since the last time I saw you?" He laughed softly.

"No, but I think you got cuter." Liam leaned down and softly pressed a kiss to Niall's nose. "Yeah, you definitely got cuter."

"I think we should keep going," Niall giggled. "It's starting to get cold.''

"I'll keep you warm," Liam promised as he continued walking down the street hand-in-hand with Niall.

The pair walked quickly to avoid getting too cold. Of course, it seemed as if Liam didn't get cold. He was as warm as the summer sun when Niall leaned against him.

"A table for two," Liam spoke softly to the host. The host took a quick glance at the boys' intertwined hands and smiled.

"Right this way," he told them as he grabbed the menus. Liam followed the host and pulled Niall behind him, making sure that the blonde was still following behind him.

The host placed the menus down on the table and left the couple quietly. Niall sat down in front of Liam. Their hands stayed close. "I told you I had something to give you, right?" Liam asked quietly. He tried to keep his voice down, knowing that there could be people with cameras anywhere. They weren't exactly trying to be subtle, but Liam would still prefer to keep Niall out of the limelight for as long as possible.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Niall asked curiously. He cocked his head at Liam like a small dog.

"Well," Liam pulled a small envelop from his pocket. "Two tickets to our last concert in London. Also, I've already reserved you and Harry seats at pretty much every concert we have, so they're always there for the taking." He gave Niall a small smile and watched as the boy smiled largely.

"Are you serious?" He whispered. Niall tried not to scream. How amazing was liam? "You really got us tickets?"

"Of course I did," Liam smiled. "I felt like you should know that they're available, in case you ever get a chance to come out. If you're on a break or something. I know you're still in school. I just don't think I could go that long without seeing you."

Niall opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a short squeal. "Thank you," the blonde whispered softly. "You're so amazing."

"Just wanted to see you." Liam tilted his head toward the menu so Niall couldn't glimpse at the blush covering his cheeks.

The waiter came back while the boys were sitting in silence. Niall told him his drink order, considering he hadn't even looked at the menu. Liam, too, only said his drink order. They had been so consumed with themselves that they didn't have any time to look down at what they were eating.

"So, what is good here?" Niall asked softly. He didn't want to disrupt Liam and whatever he was thinking out.

"The lobster ravioli is wonderful," Liam said with a smile in his tone. "I really like the chicken parmesan too."

"Both of those sound really good." Niall's stomach growled as he even thought about food. "Oops." He giggled. "So what are you ordering?"

"I think I'll get the chicken parm, and maybe you could get the lobster ravioli? That way we could share?" Liam looked a bit cautious, like he thought Niall might say no.

"That sounds good. We can do that, yeah!" Niall giggled at the happy look on Liam's face. He leaned over the table and kissed Liam's cheek quickly.

As the waiter came back around again, Liam ordered both their plates of food. His eyes didn't leave Niall's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm such a horrible person. i've had this update for the past week and just haven't gotten around to updating it. the next chapter is mainly larry, i promise


	17. Chapter 17

Harry watched as Niall and Liam walked away hand in hand. He turned back to Louis. "So, um, hi. I'm Harry, Harry Styles."

Louis smiled brightly up at Harry. "Well, Harry Styles, I'm Louis Tomlinson. Would you like to go get some tea with me?"

Casually, Harry took Louis' hand in his. "I would love to go get some tea with you." Louis' smile was permanent of his face as he led Harry down the street to his favorite tea shop.

"I like that park because it's close to nearly everything," Louis spoke.

"It seems like it," Harry hummed. "What's your favorite tea?"

"Probably Yorkshire, typically." Louis snorted. "Yours?"

"Green tea," Harry said definitely. "I love green tea."

"I don't think I've ever had green tea," Louis said curiously. "Is it good?"

Harry snorted. "I hope so, considering I've been drinking it since I was ten." They reached the doors of the tea shop and Harry opened the door for Louis.

"No need to get sassy," Louis said with a smile. "You wanna order and I'll get us a table?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged. He watched as Louis went and picked a booth in the back. He then walked up to the counter. "Can I get a Yorkshire tea, bag in, and a green tea?"

The women behind the counter nodded. "That'll be $5.33." Harry handed over the money, and the women left to make their teas.

When he had both teas in his hands, Harry walked back to the booth with Louis. "I forgot to give you money to pay for mine," Louis said apologetically. He slid the money over to Harry.

"Nope. This is a date; therefore, I will be paying for you." Harry smiled at him and passed him his tea.

"But what if I wanted to pay for you?" Louis smiled and raised one eyebrow.

"Then you should have sent me to find a booth and you go get the teas." Harry smiled. "So, tell me about yourself, Louis Tomlinson." He sipped on hs green tea.

"What's there to tell?" Louis laughed. "I'm twenty-two, I've got five sisters and a brother, and I can't cook for shit. I eat a lot of cereal and drink a shit load of tea. That's all there really is to tell." He shrugged as soon as he finished and took a sip of tea. "And also, I'm a bag out person." Louis's nose crinkled cutely.

Harry laughed. "I only said bag in because I wasn't sure. I'll remember that for next time, though." Harry winked. Louis's cheeks blushed.

"Next time?" he whispered with a small smile on his face.

"I hope there will be a next time." Harry grinned.

"Tell me about yourself, curly," Louis said to him. He leaned forward on the table and placed his chin in his hand.

"Like you, there isn't very much to tell. I'm eighteen, I've got one sister, and I worked in a bakery, meaning that I can cook. I love cooking, in fact. I drink a lot of green tea, and since I turned eighteen, I've had a bit of an obsession with tattoos. That's all there is." Harry shrugged and sipped his tea, just as Louis had.

"We both sound extremely boring," Louis laughed. "I hope you actually aren't that boring, otherwise we might have an issue."

"I don't think I'm that boring," Harry frowned. "I'm just not very good at describing myself, I guess."

Louis laughed at him. "I'm not either. It feels like kindergarten, explaining things like that to people. Or is it just me?"

"I don't think it's just you, mate." Harry set his empty tea cup down on the table. "It does feel kind of kindergartenish."

"Are you finished?" Louis asked, looking at Harry's discarded tea cup. "I'm done if you are."

Harry stood and took their tea cups back up to the counter. "Do you want me to drive you back to your flat?"

"That'd be nice, yeah." Louis smiled and took Harry's hand shyly in his.

Harry grinned happily and led Louis to his car, opening the door for the man. Louis blushed and climbed in the car. "Thanks," he murmured.

Harry walked back over to the driver's side and slid in the car himself. "Which way?" he asked, starting the car.

"Just drive straight," Louis told him. "I'll tell you when to turn.''

The ten minute drive from the park back to Louis's appartment building was silent except for the man's occasional murmurings of directions. "This is it," Louis said as Harry stopped in front of his building. "Not much, but I don't like living anywhere fancy. It draws too much attention with the fans."

The pair looked up at the building hesitantly. Harry figured that a month's rent must be more than his allowance could give him in half a year. "Not fancy" his ass.

"Would you like to come up with me for a while? I'd guess you probably don't want to go home until Niall's there." Louis bit his lip and looked at Harry unsurely.

The curly haired boy hestiated. "Maybe just for a bit," he agreed. Before Louis could open his door, Harry threw open his door and rushed around to get Louis's.

"Always the gentleman," Louis grinned. "I like that."

Harry smirked at him. "As much as I'd like to lead you up to your flat, I don't know where it's at." He frowned.

Louis giggled a bit (Harry almost melted at the sound) and took Harry's hand. "Hey, Buford," he greeted the doorman. Buford tiped his hat off to the Doncaster lad and opened the door for them.

"This is really nice. What are other flat buildings in London like?" Harry gasped. he looked around at the lobby in awe.

"A lot nicer than this one." Louis laughed. He cautiously leaned up and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek. Both their cheeks went red. "Now, would you please come up to my flat with me? Just for a little bit?"

Harry opted for connecting their lips instead of answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to update sooner next time .x


	18. Chapter 18

The first month after One Direction left for tour was the only good one. Liam and Niall were constantly in contact, as were Harry and Louis. Things seemed to be on the right path. Until the second month came to a close.

Maura was being harsher than usual on Niall. The blond was constantly having to hide bruises from Harry. He seemed to go through nearly a bottle of concealer a week. And, to make things even worse, Liam's calls were getting fewer in number. Sometimes, he'd only get one a week.

Niall's mood was slipping down a ladder. He wasn't even sure Harry noticed his horrible mood, but he preferred it that way. He didn't want harry knowing how sad he was becoming. He knew that his friend was getting regular calls and updates from his boyfriend.

(Yes, Harry and Louis were boyfriends after just one date. Niall wasn't even sure what he and Liam were.)

"So," Harry started one day after school. "Lou told me about those spare tickets Liam had saved for us. They're in Paris tonight, and I might have gotten us plane tickets. You up for going? Mum said we can go by ourselves and skip school tomorrow!"

"I dunno, Haz," Niall said hesitantly. "I don't know if Mum will let me."

"Oh please," Harry snorted. "Just tell her you're spending the night with me, just like you always do. You can't possibly convince me that you don't want to see Liam. You two are so in love."

Niall bit his lip. Sure, he wanted to see Liam, but he wasn't completely sure that Liam wanted to see him.

"I do, but-" Niall sighed. "I just don't know, Harry. My grades are falling; I don't think I should skip."

"Niall," Harry said sharply. "I've already bought two tickets. What do you expect me to do with the other one?"

"Sell it?" Niall suggested. "I just-I can't go, Haz. I'm sorry."

-

Liam was biting his nails nervously. Louis had given him word that Harry was going to be seeing their show in Paris, and he was hoping that Niall would come too. He knew that he had been pretty shit to the boy lately, but tour life was hard.

Louis ran to the bus door to meet Harry. The older brunette had been so jumpy and excited up until the moment Harry arrived. Liam was happy for his friend, but he was also jealous.

There was no need to even ask if Niall had come. Harry came in looking quite lonely; nevertheless, he came in with a smile on his face. No bouncing, bubbly blonde followed behind him. Liam looked at the ground sadly.

He tried not to feel sorry for himself, for he had brought it upon himself.

-

Niall nearly slammed the door on his hand when he got home. After the day he had had in school, he really wished that he would have gone with Harry.

"I'm home, Mum!" He yelled into the home. He halfway wished that his mother wasn't home. He really wanted her to leave him alone. "Mum?"

Silence echoed through the house.

Happily, Niall took his bag off his shoulder and slipped his shoes off his feet. Even though he was alone, Niall tiptoed up the stairs and until he got to his room. He shut the door behind him and laid down on his bed.

The temptation to call Liam was overwhelming, but he still didn't. Niall didn't know if Liam really wanted to talk to him. Surely he would have called by now if he did, right? Instead, Niall was left lying on his bed and wondering if he did anything wrong.

Niall started to cry as he thought about Liam. Why hadn't he just done as Harry said and gone to the concert? Who knows, maybe now Liam would revoke those tickets. Maybe he had decided he didn't want to see Niall again.

His wrists itched. No, he told himself. I've gotten better. I can handle this.

But as the tears streamed down his cheeks, Niall knew he couldn't. He got up, walked into the bathroom, and locked the door.

-

Liam watched as Harry and Louis bounced around, laughed, sang, and did all the things he and Niall probably should have been doing. His hand felt cold without Niall's.

He wanted to text Niall, but Liam wasn't sure how the blonde would feel about it. Would he actually want Liam to text him? Or was Niall mad at him for not calling in the past few days? He sighed and buried himself down into the couch.

"C'mon, Liam." After a while, Zayn shook Liam to get him of the couch. "We need to go to the venue. It's nearly time."

Liam sadly pulled himself off the couch and clutched onto Zayn. "Carry me," he murmured into Zayn. All he really wanted was a friend, and it seemed that Zayn was going to be the only one he could turn to.

Zayn wouldn't judge him for being jealous, but Zayn would judge him for being a coward and not speaking to Niall. Liam clutched tighter onto Zayn's back as he made Liam climb onto his back.

"Okay, so what's up?" Zayn asked skeptically. He wanted to look back at Liam, but instead he focused on walking forward.

"I fucked up," Liam whispered in his ear. "I really, really fucked up, Zayn."

"How?"

"I haven't called him in a while, and now I'm too scared to call him now because I'm worried that he won't want me to. I'm really scared, Zayn." Liam buried his head in Zayn's shoulder.

"You know that you need to call him, right? Is that the reason that he didn't come today?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded against his shoulder.

"I just want him to like me, Zayn. I'm so lonely. Louis has Harry, you have Perrie. I want someone, Zayn. I need someone." Liam was forced to push back the tears threatening to leak from his eyes.

Zayn put Liam down and wrapped him in a hug. "You'll find someone Liam. It'll all be okay. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to update last night, but i'm horrible. i'm been very sad lately; all my stories have taken a sad turn :(


	19. Chapter 19

Maura was not in a good mood when she arrived home. She immediately yelled to get his ass downstairs. Niall, who had been startled out of his sleep, groaned and yelled at his mum to go away.

Wrong decision.

Maura screeched and came running up the stairs. "What did you yell at me, boy?" She stalked over to Niall's bed, grabbed him by the shirt, and slapped him across the face.

Niall cried out in pain. "Mum!" He whispered harshly. He was too scared to speak loudly.

"You don't speak to your mother like that, boy!" She yelled at him. She slapped him across the other cheek. Niall wanted to cry out, to let the tears fall down his cheeks, but he knew that if he did, he would get a lot more.

Niall said nothing as his mother beat him down. He knew that this might be hit. His mother had never hit him this hard. Niall wanted so badly for liam to be there. He wanted Liam to hold him and say that everything would be alright.

It felt like hours later that Maura finally left the room. Niall lay on his floor, curled in a small ball. blood leaked from his nose. Shakily, Niall reached for his phone, which was on top of his nightstand.

it took far too much effort for niall to dial Liam's number into the phone. He pressed send slowly. He lifted the phone to his ear. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Niall?" Liam muttered urgently into the phone. "Are you alright, babe?"

"LiLi," Niall whispered. "LiLi, come help me." Tears streamed down his face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Liam asked with the same tone. "Where are you?"

"Back home. LiLi, it hurts. Please help me," Niall cried.

"Niall, I'm in Paris, love. What happened?" Liam asked softly.

"Mummy hurt me. It hurts, LiLi. Help." Black spots danced across Niall's vision.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Liam said quickly. "Hang on for me!"

-

Liam ran to Paul and demanded the use of their private jet. The boys did have access to a private jet, but only for emergencies. Liam really didn't want to have to explain to Paul the problem he was in, but he was afraid he would have to.

"Paul, I need to use the jet," he demanded, panting. "Now, please. Isn't it always on standby?"

Paul looked at him skeptically. "Why? What's the emergency?"

Liam bit his lip. He didn't want to explain, but he knew he would have to. "A guy I like, he just called me. He was crying and he sounded really hurt. He kept asking for me. I have to go, Paul!" He was frantic. He didn't know what kind of trouble Niall was in, but it sounded like it was serious. He needed to get to the boy.

"Okay," Paul finally relented. "C'mon, I'll drive you to the plane."

As they walked toward the car, Liam tried to call Niall back. At the fifth ring, when Liam was almost ready to give up, he answered.

"LiLi?" he whispered into the phone. "It hurts. Where are you?" A sob fell from Niall's lips. Liam almost sobbed himself.

"Ni, babe, I need you to tell me your address, okay? So I can find you when I get there, okay? Can you hang on for me? It'll probably be an hour and a half before I get there. I'm getting on the plane now, love."

"Please hurry, LiLi," Niall sobbed. "Everything hurts."

A tear slipped down Liam's cheek. "I'm coming, baby. Can you give me your address?"

Niall slowly whispered his address.

"I'm coming, baby. Hold on for me," Liam murmured back. Niall sobbed once more and hung up the phone.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Paul asked as he walked Liam to the jet. "I've already explained to the pilot that you're going back to London. You know how to get there from the airport, right?"

"I think I've got this handled. We've still got cars at the airport, right?" Paul nodded. "I think I've got it. I just hope I'll get there soon."

"Good luck, Liam." Paul playfully saluted him as Liam climbed on the plane. A flight attendent came and shut the door behind him.

"To London, Mr Payne?" She asked. Liam jsut nodded and walked over to a seat.

"Please, wake me up before we land," he asked before settling into th seat. The pressure of the concert just a few hours earlier caught up to him, and Liam fell into a deep sleep.

-

Once he was off the plane, Liam found where their vans were parked and drove as quickly as possible to the address Niall had given him. He hoped that it was too late for the police to be watching him.

Liam shaved what was supposed to be an hour drive to Niall's down to a half hour. All he did was hope that Niall was still okay. He needed his Niall to be okay.

Liam parked out front of Niall's house and walked quickly up to the front door. He banged on it. "Niall? Niall, let me in!"

A few knocks later, a woman opened the door. "What do you want? It's ten at night!"

"I need to see Niall!" Liam demanded urgently. "Where is he?"

The woman laughed. "Why would you want to see that shit?"

Liam just rolled his eyes and shoved past the woman toward the stairs. He could hear her shouting behind him, but the words meant nothing. All liam could think was NiallNiallNiall.

"Niall?" Liam called as he walked upstairs. He opened the first door at the top of the stairs. It was obviously niall's bedroom. "Ni? Baby?" His voice was softed as he walked into the room. Liam shut the door behind him.

"LiLi?" Niall whimpered back. Liam found his boy laying on the floor, curled into a ball. "You did come."

"I'm here, baby," Liam murmured. He gathered niall up into his arms. "I'm going to call an ambulance okay? I'll be right here the entire time."

"I'm sleepy, LiLi," Niall said in the same soft tone. Liam leaned down and gave him a small kiss.

"You can't sleep, love." Liam dialed 911 on his phone. He told them of the situation and hung up. "Stay awake with me, love. You can do it."

Niall just hummed and looked up at Liam's eyes. They stayed like that until the ambulance came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated on the day of this time!!! yay for me!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Liam was ecstatic when the EMTs allowed him to ride in the back of the ambulence with Niall. They praised him when they learned that he had managed to keep Niall awake through all of it.

The wait at the hospital was much more taxing. He paced up and down the halls, waiting for any news about Niall. He stopped every other nurse he saw, asking for news. It was nearly three hours before anyone came to say anything.

"Family of Niall Horan?" A doctor walked into the waiting room and asked. Liam stood from where he was sat.

"I'm not family, but I'm the closest thing he's got. His mother doesn't care about him," Liam said softly. "So, what's up?"

"Well, the news isn't the best. He has two bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, and a mild concussion. He should be perfectly fine, though. Probably just a mild headache. Would you like to see him?" Before even waiting to see if Liam was following him, the doctor began walking down the hall.

"When can he leave?" Liam asked unsurely.

"Probably later today or early tomorrow. It depends on how bad his head aches and how well he can see. We've already gotten his ribs fixed up, and I've already written a prescription for pain meds." The doctor stopped at a door. "This is him. He's awake. I'll be back to check on him and give you his prescriptions in an hour."

Liam nodded and opened the door slowly. "Baby?" Liam asked softly as he opened the door. "Are you awake?"

A small groan came from inside the room. Liam walked into the room to see Niall laying down on the bed. His eyes were open.

"Niall?" Liam asked again softly. He walked over to Niall's bed side and sat down. Niall turned his head to look over at Liam.

"You came," Niall whispered.

Liam tried to let out a small laugh. "I was the one who called the ambulence. It took lots of begging, but I did come."

"God, I'm so stupid," Niall whimpered. "I should have just gone with Harry. It would have been so much easier than going home."

"Hey, you aren't stupid, baby," Liam promised. He linked his hand with Niall's. "Would you mind telling me what happened, though? I'm really curious. You didn't say much over the phone."

Niall opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. "I don't want to say," he whispered.

"It'll be okay," Liam promised again. "Just tell me."

"It was my mum," Niall whispered. "She's the one that hurt me."

"Why?" Liam was whispering, too.

Niall shrugged painfully. "Why does anyone abuse anyone? I'm not sure there is a clear reason. Just for existing, I guess."

Liam looked shellshocked. "What can we do? I mean, you could stay with harry, or you could come on tour with me..."

"You'd let me do that?" Niall asked with wide eyes. "You reallly would?"

Liam bit his lip. "I would like to. But it would take some serious planning, and I want you to stay out of the spotlight. Plus, Harry might get lonely, and I just don't know if we could take the both of you. I know Lou would love it though."

"So I can't?" Niall's voice was soft. Liam shook his head.

"I don't think so, baby."

-

Later that night, Niall was allowed out. Liam decided that he would rather just take Niall back to a hotel for the night. As soon as they had made it to their room for the night, Liam pulled out his phone to check it. He had fourteen missed calls from Louis and seven from Zayn.

He called Louis back.

Before Liam even said hello, Louis was screeching into the phone. "Where are you?!" He yelled. Liam winced into the phone.

"Hello to you too," Liam grumbled. "I thought Paul would have told you. I'm back in London."

"Paul didn't tell us anything?" Louis was still shouting into the phone.

"Shut up, Lou. Niall's asleep. And yes, I'm back in London. I guess we'll fly back tomorrow and explain things. Can I go now that you know we're safe?" Liam was losing his patience. All he wanted to do was lay down and cuddle with Niall, who was looking at him expectently.

"Wait, Niall is-" Louis started to say, but Liam had already hung up.

"Louis?" Niall asked softly. Liam nodded and laid down on the bed next to him.

"I'm so tired," he whined. "Can we just cuddle and sleep?"

Niall rolled laid down on his back and giggled softly. "Yeah, c'mere. Can I be the little spoon?"

"Would it hurt your ribs if you were? would cuddling hurt in anyway?" Liam asked apprehensively. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Niall giggled once more. "I'm still pretty hyped up on pain meds. I'll be fine for a while."

"We'll go get your prescription on the way to the airport tomorrow, I guess." Liam rolled over and flicked off the lamp. "Goodnight, Ni."

"Night, LiLi," Niall murmured. Liam heard the boy's breathing go steady almost immediately.

"I love you," Liam whispered. Then he, too, fell asleep.

-

When Niall woke the next morning, Liam was sitting at the end of the bed with a travel site pulled up on his laptop. "Liam," Niall groaned.

Liam turned around so fast that Niall was sure the boy probably got whiplash. "Are you okay, love?" Liam asked urgently. He set his laptop down and crawled back up the bed to Niall. "What hurts?"

"Ribs," Niall wheezed. "What're you doing?"

"Just booking us a flight," Liam said nonchalantly. "I've got us a flight for around two this afternoon. It's nine now. I think I should go pick up your pain meds."

"Don't leave me," Niall whimpered. "I don't want to be alone."

Liam ignored him. "Should we go and get some of your clothes from your house?"

"No!" Niall suddenly looked panicked and his breathing increased. "No, please don't make me go back there!"

Liam quickly placed a kiss on Niall's lips. "Don't worry, baby. You won't be going back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow :(((


	21. Chapter 21

Much to Niall's dismay, Liam left him alone to go get his medicine. He promised that he would only be gone for an hour tops, but Niall still wasn't happy. He was in pain, and he really didn't want to be left alone in his pain.

Liam had left the remote for the telly right next to Niall, so at least he had something to occupy himself with. He could watch old footie games and groan in pain. Liam hadn't left him any food on the bed, though, and Niall was in too much pain to get up and get it himself. He nearly cried joyfully when Liam returned.

"Liam!" He whined as soon as he heard the brunet enter the room. "It hurts, LiLi."

"I know, love." Liam walked over to the bed and placed the pain pills down. He immediately gathered Niall into his arms and began playing with his hair. Niall fumbled to find the pain pills and swallowed one of them dry.

"What time is our flight again?" Niall croaked. He tried to sit up to look at the clock, but Liam gently pushed him back down.

"Around two," Liam hummed absentmindedly. "I think I'm going to go take a shower while your pain pill kicks in. You alright with that?"

"Can you get me some food first?" Niall asked softly. Liam nodded and walked off to search the hotel room for food. He came back abour five minutes later with a chocolate bar and a pack of crackers.

"We can go get lunch before the flight," Liam promised. "Anything else?"

Niall shook his head. "Sorry if I'm being annoying. I'm a bit of a baby when I'm sick." Niall's face fell. He didn't want to look at what Liam's reaction might be.

"Hey," Liam lifted Niall's chin up with his finger, "You aren't being annoying. I don't mind caring for you, especially since you and Harry might have to leave soon."

Niall tried not to whimper, even though he knew it was the truth. "Go take your shower," he told Liam. Liam gave Niall a soft smile and a kiss before walking off to the bathroom.

Niall munched on his candy bar and channel surfed as he listened to Liam sing in the shower. Niall couldn't identify the song he was singing, but he knew that Liam was singing it beautifully, as usual.

Liam came out of the bathroom ten minutes later with wet hair, a small smile, and a towel drapped on his waist. Niall whistled, making Liam blush.

"Can't you just get on the plane like that?" Niall whined. Liam beamed at him and shook his head.

"Sorry, baby. Why don't you go take a shower so I can whistle at you when you walk out?" Liam suggested cheekily. Niall rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

Liam laughed and finished putting on his clothes. He then laid down on the bed and waited on Niall to finish showering. for once, Liam was happy with how thin the hotel walls are. He could hear Niall softly singing to himself. Liam wished he could have recorded it so he could listen to it over and over again.

Liam returned the favor when Niall walked out of the bathroom. He whistled loudly at the boy, making Niall giggle and blush. "Stop!" Niall protested. Liam smiled and climbed off the bed.

"I didn't have time to pack a suitcase before I left," Liam admitted sheepishly. "So you're going to have to wear the same clothes from yesterday."

"It's fine," Niall said softly. "Can you turn around so I can get dressed though?" It was then Liam noticed that Niall was standing in front of him in only a towel. He blushed profusely and turned around so Niall could get dressed. "Can we go get breakfast now?" Niall asked once he was done.

Liam turned around to see niall standing in front of him in slightly dirtied clothes. "What do you want?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist.

Niall leaned back into him. "Can we just get Maccies or something? I don't want to take too much time."

"If you want," Liam shrugged. He grabbed Niall's hand and began to lead him to the door. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Niall sputtered and nearly tripped over his own feet. "B-Boyfriend?" he stuttered out. Liam turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?" he said softly. "Do you want to be my boyfriend? If you don't and I just made things awkward, that's okay. We can just pretend like I never opened my mouth."

"N-No," Niall shook his head, "I'd like to be your boyfriend."

Liam smiled brightly and gave Niall a long kiss on the lips. Niall let out a little moan in surprise. Neither boy took it any further than just pressing their lips together. Liam just wanted to be close to Niall.

"Maccies?" Liam asked as he pulled away. Niall nodded.

"I could go for some pancakes."

-

The two boys sat giggling in a booth in the back corner of McDonald's. Neither of them was completely sure what they were laughing at, but they continued to giggle. Niall was having a hard time eating his pancakes.

Liam leaned across the table and gave Niall a kiss. "What was that for?" Niall asked with a soft smile on his face. Liam grinned.

"Nothing. You're just cute." Liam shrugged and took another bite of his pancakes.

"You're cute too," Niall told him through a mouthful of pancakes. Liam blushed a bit.

The two finished their breakfast quietly. "It's only like eleven. Do you want to shop around a bit or go straight to the airport?" Liam asked softly once he had thrown their trash away.

"Airport," Niall said grimly. "The sooner we get back the better. I'm sure the boys want to see you."

Liam grimaced. "I'm not sure how much I want to see them. Louis might try to strangle me for leaving without saying anything."

"I'll protect you." Niall grinned up at Liam and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, baby." Liam pecked his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't like this chapter, but i hope you guys do


	22. Chapter 22

Niall had a fairly painless trip back to paris. Sure, his ribs ached and his head hurt, but Liam was holding his hand tight through the entire flight and kept giving him award-winning smiles. Niall would have killed to live in that moment forever.

"I'm in trouble," Liam whispered as soon as they stepped off the plane. They began walking toward a man whom Niall had never seen before. "Paddy," Liam greeted.

"Hey, Payne," the man, who Niall assumed was Paddy, said back. "Who's the little blond?"

"Niall."

"Is he the one you left out of the blue for?" Paddy asked. He began guiding them through the crowded airport. "I have to say, Payne, I'm kind of upset that you went to Paul instead of me. I would have come with you."

"Sorry, Paddy," Liam gave a little laugh. "I didn't really want anyone to come with me, and I knew Paul wouldn't push it." Niall just blushed and buried himself further into Liam's side. "You okay, baby?" Liam whispered to Niall.

"Louis was livid when you left." Paddy gave a full hearted chuckle. "His little boyfriend was trying to calm him down, though. I was laughing my ass off. They're pretty cheeky, those two."

"I saw them," Liam said as he looked down at Niall. "I bet we're cuter, though. Aren't we, baby?"

"You're dating?" Paddy asked in surprise. He turned around and looked at Liam.

"Yep." Liam nodded in confirmation. "Problem?"

Paddy shook his head. "I don't have one, but management might. You probably need to talk to them before you do anything to brash, Payne."

"I know." Niall watched as Liam rolled his eyes. "But it's my life. If they have a problem with it, they can just drop the biggest boyband in the world. Watch how many other management companies want us for who we are."

"I know you're right, but it sounds like your head has gotten too big." Paddy laughed again. Niall was really beginning to like him. "Get in the car, you two, and try not to have sex in the backseat, yeah?"

Liam laughed as he opened the door for Niall to get in. "We won't, Paddy. Don't worry. Just get us there quickly, yeah?"

Paddy laughed again and climbed into the driver's seat. Liam shut the door behind him as he sat down after Niall. "Have I already told you that you look positively adorable today?" Liam asked with a small smile.

"No," Niall blushed, "but thanks." He snuggled down into Liam's side and nearly fell asleep on the small drive from the airport back to the hotel the boys were staying at.

"We're here, love," Liam whispered in Niall's ear. "You need to get up."

"Don't wanna," Niall murmured into his side. "Carry me, Lima Bean."

Liam gave him an odd look. "Did you just call me Lima Bean?" he asked, startled.

Niall nodded. "Carry me, Lima Bean. I'm tired." Liam still gave him that odd look and picked up him.

"Can you open the door, Paddy? I've got Niall," Niall heard Liam say softly. He heard the door opened and then there was a rush of cold air, making Niall further bury himself into Liam's chest.

"Why is it so cold?" He whimpered. Liam laughed a bit and held Niall tighter.

"I don't think you can cuddle any closer into me, baby. Don't worry, It's only a few more steps into the hotel." Liam was right. It seemed like there was only a few seconds from when Liam opened his mouth to when a blast of warm air engulfed him.

Niall nearly moaned at the suddenly warmth. "Thanks for carrying me, Lima Bean," Niall said as soon as he moved his face out of Liam's chest. He gave liam a sleepy smile.

"I like carrying you. You're like a little baby." Liam leaned down and gave Niall a small kiss.

"I'm not a baby," Niall murmured. He followed Liam's lips back up as the man pulled away.

"You're my baby," Liam answered back. he laughed as Niall tried to kiss him again. By the time Niall looked again, they were in the elevator. "My little baby."

"You walk fast, Lima Bean," Niall giggled, trying to change the subject. "How long are your legs?"

"Not all that long." Liam laughed again. He stepped out of the elevator and began walking down the hall to their room. "Would you mind sharing a room with me?"

"Of course." Niall nodded. "Are we going to see Louis and Harry first?"

"Yep," Liam nodded, "Louis is probably in there plotting my death. It'd be better if we went to see them before they find out we're back from Paddy or something."

Niall nodded into Liam's chest and watched as he carried them to Lou and Haz's room. Niall himself knocked on the door so Liam wouldn't drop him. "Coming!" Louis's familiar voice yelled from inside the room. There was tons of giggling, and then Louis opened the door with a bright smile on his face.

"Liam!" Louis said. His former happy tone was replaced by an angry one. "You asshole! Where have you been?" He tried to hit Liam, but Niall was in the way. "Oh, I would hit you if Niall wasn't there!"

Liam looked down at Niall. "I'm just going to keep you here, if that's alright." Niall giggled a little bit and snuggled into Liam.

"You're warm," he whispered. Louis's face softened.

"I'm still mad at you, Liam," he warned. "But you two come inside. You're probably tired."

Liam gave Louis a smile and carried Niall in past him. "Why does your room look bigger than mine?" Liam joked.

"Is that Liam?" Harry yelled from the kitchen. "Liam! Niall!"

"Hey, Hazza!" Niall greeted sleepily. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Harry said, giving him an odd look. "Shouldn't I be asking how you are though?"

Niall looked puzzled. "I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

Harry knew better than to push it. Niall didn't enjoy when people shoved themselves into his problems.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, yeah? Niall wants sleep," Liam said softly as he began to carry Niall out the door. "Bye!"

All Niall remembered after that was the sound of a door shutting softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update, i love you guys .xx


	23. Chapter 23

Niall woke up the next morning laying up against a warm chest. He smiled sleepily and cuddled back further, making Liam chuckle. "Good morning, love," Liam said in his deep, rumbly morning voice. Niall just groaned and rolled around so he was facing Liam.

"Do we have to get up?" he whimpered. Niall looked up at Liam with sleepy eyes. Sadly, Liam nodded.

"I'm afraid so, my love. The boys and I have to be at the arena in a few hours, and you and Harry will probably be staying with us longer than planned because of your... injuries," Liam said softly. "I really hope you're okay with that."

"Of course I'm okay with it, Lima Bean." Niall yawned. "I just wanna sleep some more."

"How about," Liam suggested, "I go take a shower and leave you here to sleep some more, and then you can take one after I'm out. Then we'll get dressed and go to the arena?" Niall shook his head.

"Wanna stay with you a little longer," he whimpered again. "Can we stay here a little longer and then shower together?"

"We could take a long shower and I could give you a handjob?" Liam whispered roughly in his ear. Niall giggled softly and nodded.

"I'll take that suggestion," Niall said with a sly smile. He allowed Liam to pull him off the bed, and the two stumbled to the bathroom.

Liam was quick about grabbing Niall's hips and pulling the two closer together. "I hope you know I'm going to kiss you regardless of morning breath," Liam growled against Niall's lips.

Niall moved forward toward Liam's lips and kissed him hard. "Love your lips," Niall murmured against them. Liam bit at Niall's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth, making Niall moan. Liam used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Niall's mouth and groan himself.

They kissed for a few moments, before Liam pulled away to turn the shower water on. Niall turned and followed him toward the shower and wrapped his arms around his waist. He began kissing Liam's shoulder blades.

"Niall," Liam murmured, "baby, you need to stop. If we're going to make it to the arena in time, you need to stop distracting me."

"You being nearly naked is distracting me," Niall whispered against Liam's skin. He moved his hands down to the waist of Liam's boxers.

Liam turned the water on quickly and moved to face Niall. "You're such a tease, you know that?" Liam said gruffly. Instead of giving Niall the upper hand, Liam attached his lips to Niall's neck. Niall let out a little squeal and wrapped his arms around Liam's shoulders.

"We need to get in the shower," Liam murmured against Niall's skin. Both boys could already feel the steam heating the room. Liam's hands moved from Niall's shoulders to his waist to push the boy's boxers to the ground.

Niall shivered as the cool hair hit him. He giggled and pushed off Liam's boxers, making the boy smile. Liam removed himself from Niall and stepped into the shower. The blond followed him.

Liam let Niall step under the water first. "Let me wash your hair, baby," Liam said softly. Niall nodded and gave liam a soft smile. Liam grabbed the hotel's shampoo from the self and poured some into his hand. Liam massaged the shampoo into Niall's hair, making the blond groan a bit.

"Your hands feel so good, Li," Niall moaned a bit. Liam gave him a suggestive look.

"My hands could feel good other places too, you know," Liam growled playfully.

"We're never going to make it to the arena," Niall giggled.

"Not with that attitude," Liam said with a smirk. He finished washing the shampoo out Niall's hair and smiled down at the boy. "Now, should I clean the rest of your body?" Niall nodded eagerly and handed him the soap.

Liam soaped up his hands and began moving them down Niall's body. The younger moaned softly. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Niall giggled. Liam's hands trailed down his abs and down to Niall's dick.

"Depends on how you're feeling right now," Liam said softly. He moved his soapy hand up and down Niall's member, drawing soft moans from the blond's mouth. "Moan for me, baby."

Niall let out another loud moan. "Where did you get so good at this?" Niall moaned. He leaned his head forward into liam's chest.

"I've picked up a few things. Are you close yet?" Liam was murmuring into Niall's ear. Niall hummed in reply.

"Nearly there," Niall groaned. "Faster." Liam complied and moved his hand faster. Niall's moans became louder. "Li, I'm gonna come."

Niall came with a high pitched moan nearly a minute later. He panted against Liam's chest. "That was nice," he muttered. Niall stood up straight and looked at Liam. "Did you come?"

Liam shook his head. "No, but it's fine. Let's get you clean again, yeah? We've got to get to the arena soon."

-

It was another half hour before Niall and Liam made their way down to the car to go to the arena. Paddy drove them to the arena, and he didn't comment on how late the two boys were.

Once the boys reached the arena, though, Louis had other things to say about their punctuality. "Why are you two so late?" Louis asked suggestively.

"Overslept," Liam said casually. He pulled Niall tighter into his side. "Why did you want to know?"

"I know when you're lying, Payne," Louis said as he narrowed his eyes. "But I'll leave you alone for now. We need to practice. You're even later than Zayn."

True to his words, Zayn waved from his place in the corner. He was on the phone, just like nearly every time Liam saw him. He spent a lot of time on the phone with Perrie whilst they were away.

"Come on, Zayn, get off the phone!" Louis commanded. "Hazzy, Niall, you two can hang out on stage while we're practicing. Fans aren't here yet."

Liam gave Niall a long kiss and then dragged him out on stage with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a very shitty updater. this should have been up a while ago


	24. Chapter 24

Liam brought out a stool for Niall to sit on while they practiced. He figured the boy, who was still injured, might start to ache badly if he stood for too long. So Liam brought out the stool for Niall to sit on so he could seranade the boy.

Niall sat and blushed on the stool as Liam walked in circles around him. Every solo Liam sang was directed toward Niall. Liam grabbed Niall's hands and kissed his face occasionally. Niall's blush didn't go away until they took a ten minute break for the boys to rest.

Niall had no idea what Harry had been doing. His eyes were only on Liam. At the break, though, Niall averted his eyes and turned his head to find Harry. Once he had found the boy, he moved from his stool and motioned to Liam that he was going to sit by Harry for a little bit.

Niall crossed the stage and sat down on the floor beside Harry. "How ya doing?" Niall asked with a small smile on his face.

Harry looked at him and shrugged. "I'm okay. I'm here with Louis and I'm happy. How are you?"

Niall shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. A bit sore, but okay."

Then Harry gave him an odd look. "What do you mean you're sore? Why are you sore?" Harry asked in a slightly urgent tone.

Niall looked stunned. "Nothing happened!" He said quickly. "I'm fine. perfectly fine!"

Niall really, reallly didn't like walking away from Harry. But he knew that Harry would push it, and Niall just really didn't want to talk about it. He stood quickly from the ground, dusted himself off, and walked back to the stool Liam had set out for him.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked as Niall sat back down. "You look kind of sad."

"Yeah," Niall shrugged. he sat back down on his stool. "I just don't want to tell Haz what happened. I figure that it'll probably come out sooner or later, but I just don't want to tell him right now. I don't even know where I'm going to live right now."

Liam bit his lip. He looked conflicted. "I wish you could stay on tour with us, but you can't. I'm really sorry, love."

Niall frowned. "I know I can't stay with you, Liam. There is no reason to feel sorry about it. I really don't want to move back in with my mum, but it's looking like that's my only choice."

"If you told Harry, maybe he would let you move in with him," Liam tried to reason. "I'd really feel better about staying on tour if you moved in with Harry. I would even let you move into my flat while I'm gone if it wasn't so far from Harry."

Niall pondered this for a moment. "I don't know, Li. Can we talk about this later? You need to practice." Indeed Liam did. Zayn was motioning him back over to what was supposed to be their starting positions for whatever song they were singing next. Niall kept his eyes on Liam.

Liam didn't do exactly what he had done before their break. He still hung around Niall as he had before, but this time he strayed off to go mess with the boys while he was singing. Niall didn't feel sad or anything; he understood that Liam needed to act more as if he would during a concert when Niall wasn't there.

So niall sat mesmorized on the stool and waited for Liam to finish his set. occasionally, during brief breaks, Liam would come and stand by Niall. he would chat the boy up, kiss his face, and play with the blond's hair. Niall blushed whenever Liam touched him.

When the boys were finished, Liam led Niall out the back exit and to the car that would be taking them back to the hotel. "Would you be objected to cuddling when we get back to the hotel?" Liam asked softly in Niall's ear. He was holding the boy extremely close as they sat in the car.

Niall cuddled back into him. "We could cuddle right now, and then we could cuddle when we get back to the hotel as well," Niall suggested. He grabbed Liam's hand firmly in his own.

"That sounds great," Liam hummed. He kissed the top of Niall's head. "I want to hold your hand when we go out there," he sighed. Niall looked up at him.

"Why don't you, then?" Niall asked softly. "We don't have to make it obvious."

"I don't know if I can, love," Liam said sadly. "I wish we could, but I think we better just keep it calm for now. We can be friends in public and boyfriends in private. I honestly do wish that we could be together in public, Niall." Once again, Liam kissed the top of Niall's head to show his sorrow.

"I understand," Niall nodded. "I know why we can't. It's all up to you, LiLi. Whenever you feel like you want to come out, we can. It's your image." He shrugged and leaned back into Liam. "I love you, LiLi."

"I love you too, Ni." Liam smiled down at him. By the time they finished their talk, the car had pulled into a parking space at the hotel. Without waiting for a word, Liam pulled Niall out of the car after him. He wrapped an arm around Niall's shoulders to lead him into the hotel.

Niall was able to exhale when they got in the hotel. The fans were already starting to crowd outside, and Niall's claustrophobia was beginning to get to him. He didn't enjoy walking through crowds very much, but he would for Liam.

"You okay, baby?" Liam whispered in Niall's ear as they stepped onto the elevator. Niall nodded and leaned into Liam's touch.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired," he lied. Niall didn't want to admit to Liam about his claustrophobia. He didn't want to make his boyfriend even more worried.

Niall closed his eyes and leaned against Liam until the elevator stopped and they went to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is nearly on time this time, yaaaaaaaay!


	25. Chapter 25

Niall woke up to Liam snoring in his ear. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearing four in the afternoon. His stomach growled. Sighing, Niall crawled out of Liam's hold on him and walked toward their little living room area of the hotel room, hoping to find a menu for room service.

The room was much brighter than the bedroom had been. Niall blinked the sunlight out of his face and began rummaging on top of the desk to find a menu somewhere. If the hotel didn't have room service, Niall might just scream.

When he finally found the menu, Niall nearly squealed in delight. Liam was sleeping in the next room, though, and Niall didn't want to wake him. He opened the menu and began looking for something that both he and Liam would enjoy.

A yawn that certainly did not come from his mouth startled Niall out of his concentration. Startled, Niall looked up to the doorway and saw Liam standing there, yawning and scratching at his unclothed stomach. "What're you doing, love?" Liam asked. His voice was gruff.

"How'd you sleep?" Niall asked immediately, closing the menu. "I was just looking for something to eat."

Liam stumbled over to the couch and enveloped the blond in a hug. "I slept really well until you left. Then I got all cold and had to come find you. So you want something to eat? Did you decide on anything? I could go for something to eat. What time is it, anyway?"

"Around four." Niall shrugged. "I haven't decided on anything yet. What would you like?" He opened the menu back up again and held it between the both of them.

"Chicken fingers actually sound really good," Liam mumbled. "God, I feel like I'm five. I want chicken fingers. What are you going to get?"

Niall hummed and waited another moment before responding. "They have a parmesan crusted chicken sandwich that sounds amazing."

Liam leaned over Niall and picked up the phone. He ordered their food and then looked back at niall. "They said it'll be around twenty minutes before it comes up. Do you wanna get a little kissing down before it comes?" Liam wiggled his eyebrows.

Niall giggled. "Depends on how much kissing you're talking about." Before he let Liam respond, Niall grabbed the back of Liam's neck and pulled the boy to his lips.

Liam hummed against Niall's lips and pulled the boy another inch closer by his waist. The blond moaned, and he didn't hesitate in shoving his tongue into Niall's mouth. Both boys gasped audibly. They spent another minute or so tangling their tongues with one another before Niall had to pull away, gasping for breath.

"That was wonderful," Niall sighed. He kissed Liam's cheek softly and then moved away from the man. Niall stood from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Liam whined. he made grabby hands like a three year old, trying to make Niall come back so he could cuddle him.

"I just need to go to the bathroom," Niall said softly. "I'll be right back, babe." Niall leaned down and kissed Liam's cheek again before walking off.

Liam sighed and leaned back into the couch. He closed his eyes. The only thing he could see behind his closed eyes was Niall. Liam smiled softly.

There was a dip in the couch beside him and Liam opened his eyes. Niall was leaning beside him and smiling up at him. "You look really pretty," Liam whispered. He placed a hand on Niall's cheek and kissed his lips softly.

Niall looked at him with eyes full of love and leaned his head on Liam's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered. "What time do we have to leave to be at the arena on time?"

Liam looked over at the clock. "We can probably leave around five or so. After we eat our food, I would guess."

Niall nodded and leaned into Liam's side. "Wake me up when the food is here," he mumbled. Liam laughed and shook his head.

"No sleeping, love," Liam told him. "You'll never sleep tonight if you do. Stay awake a little longer. You can sleep tonight."

"Wanna sleep now," Niall mumbled. He snuggled closer to Liam's side. Liam shoved him carefully off his shoulder.

"Don't sleep. I want you to watch the concert tonight, okay?" Liam was talking furiously to keep Niall awake. He must have spoke for ten minutes to keep Niall awake.

Finally, a knock on the door broke Liam from his tight hug with Niall. "Fall asleep and I'll eat your food," Liam warned him. Niall nodded and leaned back against the couch so Liam could go get the food.

Niall watched as Liam opened the door and thanked the man for the food. Liam pushed the cart into the room and closed the door. "Food's here, Ni baby. Which one do you think it is?"

Niall admired the two plates before pointing at one. "I choose... that one!" Niall giggled the cutest giggle Liam had ever heard. Liam made an elaborate show of pulling the top off of the plate.

Seeing it was the chicken fingers, Liam laughed. "So close, love." He handed Niall the plate that had his food on it and kept his chicken fingers for himself.

Niall took the top off of his food and bit into his sandwich eagerly. "This is so good," Niall moaned. He took another large bite out of his food.

Liam sat and watched as Niall ate his food quickly. As the blond was about halfway through his food, Liam finally looked back at his food and began eating. Staring at his small boyfriend eating was too cute.

"Can I have a fry?" Niall asked softly, pointing to Liam's plate.

"Of course, love." Liam nodded. "Do you want to help me finish this? It's about time we get to the arena."

And true, it was. Niall helped Liam quickly finish the food, and then they were off to the arena for another show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very sorry. i've had these updates for weeks. it's time for me to update this. here are a few well deserved updates


	26. Chapter 26

A week later, Niall and Harry were packing their things and getting ready to leave. Niall was in his room with Liam, trying to pack his things for his flight out the next day. Everytime he turned around to grab something from a chair, half of his bag was emptied and Liam was sitting on the bed with a small smirk on his face.

"Liam!" Niall whined everytime. Liam just gave him a cheeky grin.

"Yes, babe?" Liam asked softly. "Do you need something?"

"I need you to stop unpacking my bag," Niall said pointedly. "I want you to stay. Saying that you have to leave was a bad idea on my part. Stay, please?"

"I can't," Niall said softly. He walked over and kissed Liam's cheek. "I have to leave. It's time for me to come home."

"Did you talk to Harry?" Liam asked softly. "Are you going to stay with him? Please don't go back to your mother, Niall. I would be worrying about you constantly."

"I didn't tell Harry what happened, but I asked if I could stay with him for a while," Niall said. He sat down on the bed next to Liam. "I'll be fine, LiLi. And don't worry, you'll be the first to know if something happens to me."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, though," Liam murmured. He pulled Niall into a hug. "I just want you to be okay at all times."

"I will be," Niall promised. He climbed out of Liam's hold and went back to packing his clothes.

"Come 'ere let me change your ticket," Liam sang cheekily. Niall laughed at him.

"I wish I could," Niall said sadly. "But I've got to go back home for a while. Maybe Harry's mum will let us come out for an American show, or maybe you can come see me while you're on a break?"

"I'll most definitely come see you during a break," Liam smiled. "In fact, we're supposed to have one in three weeks. I'll come see you then. And I'll hold you to coming in America."

Niall nodded and continued shoving his things into his bag.

-

Three hours and one meal later, Niall and Liam stood hand in hand in an airport in Germany. All Niall could really focus on was how warm Liam's hand was and how much he actually didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay by Liam's side forever.

Harry seemed to be having the same troubles letting go of Louis. The older boy was being held tightly in his arms and his lips were attached to the top of Louis' head. "Don't wanna leave you," Niall could hear Harry murmuring over and over.

Niall wrapped himself in Liam's arms. "I've changed my mind," he mumbled against Liam's chest. "I want to stay with you. Can I stay with you?"

Liam laughed softly and shook his head. "It's too late now. You've got to go, love. I'm sorry." Niall blinked the tears out of his eyes as Liam kissed his head. "I'll come see you in three weeks, okay? I promise that I'll text and skype as often as I possibly can."

The last call for Niall and Harry's flight came over the intercom, and Niall choked back the tears. "I love you, LiLi," Niall whispered as he moved himself out of Liam's arms.

"I love you too, baby," Liam whispered as he released Niall. He watched as Niall followed Harry toward the door. Please look back, Liam was repeating in his head. At the very last moment, Niall looked back at Liam with sad eyes.

Liam smiled softly and watched his boy leave.

-

Roughly an hour later, Niall and Harry were stepping off the plane in London. Both boys were still sniffling as Anne ran up to greet them in the middle of the airport. "What's wrong with you boys?" She asked as she pulled them into a hug. Harry and Niall just looked at each other and sniffed again.

"Just missing them, Mum," Harry said softly. 

"You two are quite attached to those boys, aren't you?" Maura asked skeptically. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"You don't need to worry, Anne," Niall said softly. He pulled away from Anne. "Just a little bit of love."

The three headed to the baggage claim to find Niall and Harry's bags. Both boys were looking sadly at the ground, and Anne sighed quite loudly.

"Boys!" She yelled, trying to get their attention. "You do know why you had to come home right? It was because you have an education to continue. Believe me, if I knew that you two would act like this, I would have let you stay with the boys. But if you continue to act like this, you're never going to see them again."

Both Niall and Harry perked up immediately. They wanted to be able to go visit their boyfriends again whenever it was possible.

"That's better," Anne mumbled as she walked past the two of them. She ruffled their hair as she walked by. "Just continue to act like that and you'll be able to see them soon."

They looked at each other and smiled. 

"Oh!" Niall suddenly exclaimed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket."I forgot to text Liam! I told him that I would text him when we got off the plane safely."

"Tell him to tell Lou that I'm fine too," Harry mumbled. "I'm too lazy to text him."

Niall rolled his eyes and opened a new text for Liam. hey, babe! me and haz are off the plane in one piece! can you tell louis that we're fine? haz is too lazy to text him. love you bunches and good luck with your concert! .xx

Liam texted back quickly. i'm glad you're back alright. i miss you already :( yeah, i'll tell lou. and what's the address for harry's place? i've got something i want to send you. love you too .xx


	27. Chapter 27

Three days later, a package had arrived at Harry's home with Niall's name on it. Obviously, Niall knew that it was from Liam. But what was in the box?

Niall was almost scared to open it. He knew that Liam wouldn't send him anything dangerous, but what was so important that Liam had to ship it to him instead of just giving it to him?

"Well?" Harry asked over Niall's shoulder. "Are you ever going to open it? Because if you don't, I will."

Niall gave him a glare and looked back at the box. "Fine, I will!" He frantically began ripping at the box. After nearly five minutes of ripping, Niall was finally able to get the box open. The first thing he caught sight of was a note.

hey, love! guess what i got you? a personalized one piece! i hope you love it! send me a picture of you wearing it when you get it, yeah? love you .xx

Niall was gaping as he pulled the one piece out of the box. It was a plain navy blue one piece with white hand prints all over it. It took Niall a moment to realize that the hand prints were Liam's. "Oh," Niall whispered. He looked up at Harry. "Can you take a picture of me with this on?"

Harry nodded and Niall rushed off to the bathroom so he could put the one piece on. Niall wondered how Liam had known his size. Regardless, Niall slipped into the one piece and ran back down the hall so Harry could take his picture.

"You look cute," Harry commented. "Can I see your phone so I can take the picture?" Niall nodded and handed him the phone. Niall made a cute little pose so Liam would be able to see him in his one piece.

Once Harry had taken the picture, Niall took his phone back so he could text Liam. He attached the picture then started typing. i got your present! thank you so much, i'll wear it for the rest of my life! you shouldn't have gotten it, though. it was probably crazy expensive :(

Liam texted him back almost immediately. Niall squealed loudly, making Harry laugh from beside him. He was reading Niall's texts over his shoulder. you look so freakin cute! that picture is definitely my lockscreen now! don't worry about the price, love. i got it custom made just for you! i've got to go now, rehershals, but i love you!

Niall smiled down at the text and moved it up a little so Harry could read it. "Text him back!" Harry whispered. "How often do you two say you love each other? Lou and I haven't said it yet. Are you sure it's not too soon?"

Niall shook his head. "It's not too soon. I don't think it's ever to soon to tell anyone that you love them. As soon as you know it, you should share it." Niall just shrugged, and Harry looked at him with a bit of awe on his face.

"I wish I had the same outlook on relationships as you," Harry sighed. "How do you think Lou would react if I told him that I love him?"

Niall shrugged again. "I don't know. I don't know Lou all that well and I haven't really seen how you two react around each other. I'd assume that he'd act alright, though. He might not say it right back, but Lou's one of those people that would be pretty chill about it either way."

"I hope you're right," Harry said softly. Niall lifted up his phone and decided to text Liam back.

have a good concert tonight, i love you too .xx

-

Niall hated the days and weeks that went by. Those were the days that he didn't see Liam. It was hard to only text Liam, now that Niall knew what it felt like to be held in Liam's arms.

Niall could only hope that Liam was missing him as much as he was the older boy. By Liam's texts, Niall was almost positive that he was. As horrible as it sounded, Niall wanted Liam to miss him too.

They didn't have that much longer apart, really. Liam was due back in london in three days. Niall would be sure to see him at one point during that time. He just kept reminding himself that it was only three days.

Niall preoccupied his time mostly with school. Most of his regular bullies seemed to have calmed down, but Niall was waiting for them to get violent again. The bullies never calmed down for two long, and when they came back, they always came back with vengence.

It was a day before the day Liam was supposed to come back. Niall was at school just as he normally was five days a week. Harry had not come inside with him because he had a question on a math test. Niall was left to walk through the locker hall on his own.

"Aye, fag!" A voice yelled from down the hall. Niall made the mistake of looking up. It turned out that the voice was not from down the hall. Niall looked up and a fist was slammed into his face. He hit the ground hard. Niall didn't even bother to whimper. It would only make things worse.

Niall suffered through the hits and kicks until the bell rang. It was probably only five minutes worth of pain, but it felt like hours. Niall had tears streaming down his face by the time they were finished, and he was sure that he had possibly bitten through his lip.

No one came to find Niall. No one even came to look. Niall laid on the ground and sobbed for the entire first hour. Right before the bell rang, he managed to drag himself to the nearest boy's bathroom and hide from everyone. Niall pulled out his phone and told Harry where he was.

Once Harry had found him, the only thing Niall could say was "I want Liam."

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts? this is currently coming soon, so I have no update times set yet :(


End file.
